Don't let the pain remain
by ShinuHoshi
Summary: ONGOING im really not inspired anymore. please email me for suggestions! if you really like this story then help me okay. im writing new stories.
1. Prologue

ShinuHoshi: This is a Sailormoon Crossover!!! My two favorite anime's! Please enjoy! And REVIEWS!!!!!!!!

Note: I don't own any of the anime's I'm going to use! Just borrowing! But maybe I'll use some of my 'own' characters.

^Prologue^

She couldn't believe what she just heard… All of those words out of her most trusted friends and most of all… from the love of her life Darien, it hurts so much… But she just sat there, in front of them, motionless and speechless, staring at the marble floor. 

It was as if all the Gods and Goddesses of the entire universe were making her suffer. She cried and cried. Her soft sobs echoed through the entire hall. Her long white gown took all of the tears that dropped from her eyes. Her beautiful long golden hair was scattered on the floor. Then, when her heart was about to give up, she felt warm. 

A bright light suddenly covered her whole body. She couldn't hear anything. Somehow she knew she'll never see them again… So, she looked at all of their disgust faces. She smiled. Then she whispered, _"Finally… I'm so tired… Goodbye." Then she fell asleep._

-------------------

When she opened her eyes she noticed that she was in a room. She looked for a door, and approached it with caution. She touched it the knob and she opened the door. She peaked to look if somebody was there. She didn't saw anybody. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. 

She noticed that there were five paths. She didn't know which of it would lead her out. She looked around. Then she noticed moon designs on the floor that leads on the middle. She followed the moons. She walked and walked and walked. Then, she reached a silver door with a sign 'S.P.U.N.' The confused young lady became more confused_. –I wonder what 'S.P.U.N.' means?- _

She opened the door and she saw three ladies sitting on a couch drinking tea. When the young lady noticed them she smiled and tears flowed from her eyes_. "Just in time for tea." A long darked hair lady said. She ran to them and hugged them… They hugged her back. __"Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru!!!" They all smiled and let their young princess cry all the sufferings & pains in her heart._

-------------------

She opened her tired eyes. The first thing she saw was a smiling face. _"Good Morning Princess!" greeted the woman with an Aquamarine pendant on her necklace. She smiled and stood up. __"Good Morning, Michiru!"  Michiru gave her a short pink dress designed with white bunnies. The young princess nod, smiled and hugged Michiru. Then she went out of the room so their young princess could change her clothes. _

As soon as she finished changing her clothes she went out of the room to go see her friends. When she reached the room she was surprised to see the four Outer Senshi's. When they saw her, Pluto approached her and made her sit on the sofa. The four Outer Senshi's looked at each other and they all nodded. They all looked at their young princess, and then they smiled.

"Princess, we'll give you a choice…"  The young princess nodded at the blue green haired scout. "Would you like to go back in the past to prevent the things that happened?"  The blonde haired asked. "Or go to a new Dimension with the four of us and train to be a Perfect Soldier?" Said the young lady with dark violet hair. "We will respect whatever your decision may be." Explained the lady with the large time key. 

The young princess gave a large sigh and then she smiled. "Let's go meet new people, Girls!" The four Outer Senshi's smiled. "Do your thing Sailor Pluto!" The young princess shouted. "Princess… You will be reborn there with your new family. Then you will train and train and train. We will become perfect soldiers." She explained. The Princess smiled "I know." 

They formed a circle and then the Sailor Pluto's Time Key appeared in the middle it glowed and then they started to disappear.

-------------------

                        A young girl was deeply sleeping under a cherry blossom tree… On her chest was a book… All of her missions last week made her so tired… Then she smelled scent cologne… And when she opened her eyes she saw a pair of Prussian blue eyes… She stared at these beautiful eyes… The she looked up and she noticed a GUN! 

@Do you like the story?@

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Prussian Blue Eyes They Meet ...

+

++

+++

++++

+++++

ShinuHoshi: Yeah! Please enjoy! REVIEWS! Finally FF.NET is FIXED!!!! REVIEWS!!!!

*Revised*

__________________________Prussian Blue Eyes____________________________

---------------------------

 As soon as she smelled the scent of cologne she opened her eyes. And the first thing she saw was these perfectly beautiful prussian blue eyes. She smiled. Then when she looked up she noticed a GUN!

---------------------------

As soon as she noticed the gun she quickly frowned. And looked at him and then she noticed something again. }Oh my... It's a B-O-Y!{ She raised an eyebrow. "Do you mind?! I'm sleeping!" This blue eyed young boy didn't even move at what she said. This bothered her even more. 

She stood up and when she looked at the young boy, he was standing too and still pointing the gun at her. "Don't move…" The young boy said with no emotions in his voice or even in his face. This really bugged her now. She quickly drew her gun and pointed it at his forehead. "You dare to command me…" Same as the young boy she didn't have any emotions. 

"Sister! Where are you?! We have to leave!" A voice echoed through the wind. The young lady quickly dropped her hand, where the gun was currently at, and put it behind her back. "Ch. You're lucky. We'll just have to kill each other next time." Her voice was still serious. 

She turned her back on him and ran. She waved her hand. "Shoot if you dare!" She shouted. The young boy was still looking at the retreating figure. He wanted to shoot but his finger wouldn't move. 

When she was no longer to be seen. His hand dropped by his side. It was like he was possessed by something. _Damn! Why didn't I just shot her when she disobeyed what I just said?! He shouted to himself. The perfect soldier afraid to kill a weak woman!?! _

  
^Ooooh wait that was supposed to be somebody else's line but never mind =p^

"Heero! Where are you?!"  He quickly turned around as soon as he heard the voice. 

"Here!" Then he heard fast footsteps. A blonde young boy appeared right in front of him "Where have you been?!...We'll be late… Dr. J wants a meeting… And why is your gun out? What happened? " The blonde boy said between hard breathing and worriedly. "Nothing. I thought I saw something. Let's go." And then they hurried to where they were supposed to be.

---------------------------

The two young boys arrived just in time. There were three young boys waiting for them. They were sitting on metal chairs. One of them started to stand up. As he was standing his long braided hair swayed and hit the face of the chinese boy beside him. "Damn you Maxwell!!! I'll chop your hair into pieces!" And then the chase began. 

The braided guy waved and shouted "I didn't mean it Wu-man! And Heero this is your fault for being late!" He ran and ran. 

"I told you a thousand times Duo! My name is Wufei! Not Wu-man!" He shouted and gaining speed from being so angry. 

"Hehe. No prob WU-MAN!" And then they were out of sight. 

The blonde boy sweat dropped and looked at the other boy sitting. And gave him the pleading eyes. The young boy with hairs covering his left eye stood up. "Sure Quatre. This ought to be fun. I know where Duo will be hiding." Then he started to walk. The blonde boy named Quatre smiled. 

"Thanks Trowa!" He shouted as the Latin boy's figure started to disappear.

Then Quatre turned to look at Heero. Heero was just standing still and looking at the ground. He seems to be thinking about something. Quatre began to worry. He has never seen Heero like this. "Hey. You okay?" He asked. Heero shook off his thoughts and nodded. "Well it seems we're the only one that'll receive Dr. J's orders… Again." He said while slowly shaking his head. Then they started to walk inside the mansion. 

---------------------------

They entered the mansion, proceeded to the stairs, and turned left. They walked past 13 rooms and stopped at the smallest room in the entire mansion. They entered and a hologram appeared at their front. It was Dr. J.  "I was expecting just the two of you." He sighed. Quatre smiled and sweat dropped. 

"You have 2 missions. The first one will be to welcome your new partners here in Quatre's mansion. I will tell you the second one next week. Mission accepted or declined?" He looked at Quatre and the young blonde boy nodded. Then he looked at Heero. 

He wasn't expecting this. Heero didn't answer or even move. "Heero you seem to be distracted." Heero was thinking about the girl. He snapped out of it and looked at the hologram with a disappointed look on his face. 

"Mission accepted." He said in his monotone voice. Dr. J nodded and disappeared. 

Heero turned and walked out of the door followed by Quatre.

When they were outside they heard someone or something approaching them at high speed. When the figure was close they recognize it. 

"Duo please stop running." He was holding his long braided hair. 

"Sorry! Can't Quatre! Wu-man's still on the trail!" He looked back and saw the chinese boy nearly reaching him. He passed by them and just waved his hands. 

"DUO! IT'S WUFEI! W-U-F-E-I! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SLOWLY AFTER I CHOP OFF YOU HAIR!" He said waving his katana. He ran passed by them. Quatre sweat dropped. 

After a few moments. Somebody was approaching them again. But this time it was walking. "Damn those guys they keep running and running! I can't follow them forever!" Then walked pass by them. 

"Gee… Thanks, Trowa… I guess…"  This time even Heero sweat dropped.

After they all disappeared Quatre turned to look at Heero. "Umm. Heero… I was just wondering… Do you even know what the mission is?" He asked. Heero just turned and walked away. Quatre sweat dropped again. "I thought so…"

-------------Meanwhile--------------

"Sis! Where have you been?! We've been looking all over for you!" A young violet haired girl said. 

"Oh. I'm sorry Hota-chan. I kinda dozed off." She said while smiling. They held each other's hand and walked till they reached the Dream Light hotel.

---------------------------

When they reached the front door of the hotel, three girls where waiting for them. When they saw the two other girls they quickly positioned their hands on their waist. A young long dark haired lady was the first one to approach them. 

"And where have you been Blondie?" She asked. 

"Don't call me Blondie. I hate it. And it's Bunny or S-E-R-E-N-A. Or maybe you just don't know how to pronounce names correctly? Miss Meiou." She smirked. 

                   The two other girls came to the rescue and stand between the two. "Awww. Come ON! Please don't do this now! We have to receive a message from DR. J." Another young blonde lady said. Though she dress more like a guy. 

"I beg you! It's humiliating!" Begged the blue-green haired one.

"Well. She started it." Serena said. Then she entered the hotel. The other's followed.

---------------------------

They proceeded inside the hotel without talking. They entered the elevator and proceeded to the 3rd floor. When the door of the elevator opened they turned right and stooped at the front of the door numbered 362. They opened the door. The youngest lady tapped something on her laptop then Dr. J's face appeared.

"Good evening young ladies."  He greeted as soon as he saw the five of them. He noticed that nobody was talking to each other. "Michi. Did Serena and Sets had a fight again?" He was referring to the blue-green haired girl. She just nodded. 

Serena wasn't speaking because she was angry. She was thinking about those prussian blue eyes. 

"Well. You have two missions. The first one will be to go to your new partners' house. There will be a limousine waiting for you at six p.m. Bring all your clothes, accessories and anything that you think you'll need. Mission accepted or declined?" He asked 

"Mission accepted." All of them said in unison except Serena. They all noticed this. 

"Is something wrong Bunny?" She didn't hear DR. J. 

_He was wearing my favorite cologne… "Antheus." Everyone looked at her. _

"Antheus? What was that Sis?" The young violet haired girl asked. Serena snapped out of her trance. 

"Did I just say that out loud?" Everybody nodded. "Never mind. Mission accepted." Then she walked out of the room. 

"Serena! Do you even know what the mission is?!" The tomboy shouted. But it was too late Serena was gone. Then all focused back on DR. J. "It's okay Hara. I'll tell you your second mission next week." He said then disappeared.

The four girls then looked at each other and then they nodded. Michi, Sets and the Hara went out of the room. 

The young violet haired girl started packing up her computer and her other stuffs.

---------------------------

The three other girls entered their own rooms to start packing. Michi was on room number 363, Sets was on 364, Hara was on 365 and Serena was already on her room 361. 

---------------------------

All they did all afternoon was either looking for some stuffs that are missing or sleep.

---------------------------

When it was 5:50 they received a call that a limousine was already waiting for them. They proceeded to the 1st floor and then to the front door where the limousine was waiting for them. They climbed one by one with their big and heavy bags and then the limousine started its way to their new partners' mansion.

They slept through the entire trip. It was at least three hours.

---------------------------

When the limousine suddenly stops they all opened their eyes. They were in front of the mansion. The limousine entered the gate and then it stops at the front door of the mansion. All of them stepped out of the car one by one. There were five butlers waiting and they took all of the young girls bags.

Then they entered the mansion. One of the maids went to the kitchen and then a blonde young boy wearing a lavender polo shirt with khakis appeared smiling at them. "Dr. J didn't mention our new partners' were girls. You're very much welcome at my house. I am Quatre Raberba Winner. Just call me Quatre." He bowed. 

"I'm Bunny." She shook his hand. 

"I'm Pluo.*Plu-o*" She smiled. 

"I'm Nean.*Niyan*" They shook hands. 

"I'm Urea.*U-ria*" She didn't even look at him. She was looking at the structure and designs of the house. Then the youngest of them approached him. 

"I'm Suaru.*Swaru* I'm the youngest." She was going to shake hands with him but instead of shaking Quatre kissed the back of her hand. The young girl blushed and Quatre too. *All of the names are pronounced fast*

Nean and Pluo just smiled. Urea didn't notice this because she was too busy minding the house. Bunny was still thinking of the boy with prussian blue eyes. 

"You did say 'our new partners' right?" Nean asked. 

"Oh yes. I'm sorry but they're doing something else." Quatre sweat dropped. 

"Then we will meet them later?" Pluo asked. 

"Yes, but first I will show you your rooms." He turned then walked to the stairs.

They turned to the right. Passed 12 rooms and then opened the door of the thirteenth room. "This will be your room Miss Bunny." He said while looking inside of the room to make sure it's clean. 

"Just call us by our names." Then she entered the room and her stuffs were already there. Quatre closed the door and proceeded to the next rooms. 

The next room was for Nean. Quatre opened the door and nodded at Nean. She entered and looked around. She didn't like the color of the room since her favorite color is blue. But since it was clean and big she just smiled. She turned to look at Quatre then nodded. He closed the door.

The next one was for Suaru. Quatre opened the door and smiled at her. She blushed and entered the room. She turned to look at him. "Thank you." He blushed then closed the door.

The fourth one was for Urea. She was too busy looking around she didn't even noticed Quatre signaling her that it was hers. "Urea. This will be your room." Urea looked at him. "Sorry." She entered the room and looked around. 

When Quatre was about to close the door. Urea turned and waved her hands. Quatre stopped and looked at her. "You don't like the room?" He asked. She shook her head. 

"No I like it. Ummm… Can I ask a favor?" She asked kinda blushing. 

"Sure. Anything." He smiled. 

"Could you take me around the mansion later?" She kinda smiled a half smile. 

"No problem." He smiled then closed the door. 

The last one was for Pluo. He opened the door. She entered. She was fascinated. The color of the room was light red. The color was perfect since she loves red. She smiled. "Thank you very much." She didn't look at him but he knew she was ok with the room. So he closed the door and went to look for the other guys.

---------------------------

When it was eight o'clock all of them were called out of their rooms for dinner. They change their clothes. Pluo was wearing a violet dress down to her knees. Nean was wearing a yellow blouse and a black skirt. Urea was wearing denim shorts and a blue sleeveless shirt. Nauru was wearing a white dress designed with a red rose on the left side. Bunny decided to wear a blue skirt with a blue zippered cotton long sleeved blouse.

They all proceeded to the dining room. When they arrived there were three more guys sitting on the table. Quatre smiled at them and signaled them to join them at the table. 

They sat at the other side of the table. Nean and Urea sat on the left side. Pluo and Nauru on the right side. Bunny at the middle.

At the other side, a chinese boy and a guy with his hair covering he left side of his face sat on the right side of the table and a braided guy on the left. 

Quatre stood up. "Guys. They will be our new partners!" The braided guy smiled at all of them. The guy with his hair covering his face didn't seem to mind. 

But… The chinese boy stood up. "Nonsense! They can not be and will not be our partners! They are weak women!" 

This made Urea angry. She stood up and clenched her fist. "I've got two things to say. First; We are not weak. Second; If you don't want us as partners we don't want you either." Then she smashed her fist at the table. 

All of this was getting on Bunny's nerves. She moved her hands to Urea's clothes and tugged on it. Signaling her to sit down. Urea looked at her. But Bunny glared at her so she sat down.

_Arigato KAMI! Quatre thank Kami that it didn't lead into a war. He smiled. "Guys, please introduce yourselves properly to our guests. And Wufei they will be our partners whether you like it or not." He said as he looked at Wufei still smiling. Wufei just grunted._

The braided boy stood up. He smiled and introduced his self. "I am Duo Maxwell. But just call me Duo." He smirked and then he sits down. Then the guy in his front continued. 

"I'm Trowa Barton." He looked at all of them and then returned his eyes at his plate. The other one beside him tried to say his name but he was cutted off. 

 "You're Wufei. We know…" All of the girls said together. Quatre smiled. Duo laughed hysterically. 

"They got you there Wu-man!" He laughed and laughed and laughed. This made Wufei a little embarrassed and a lot angrier to Duo. He stood up unsheathed his katana and Duo was supposed to just begin his daily exercise… But Quatre putted his hand on Wufei's shoulder. Wufei sighed and sheathed his katana and sits down. Duo smiled at Quatre.

Everyone sweat dropped. Bunny stood up and looked at Quatre and he nodded. "I'm Bunny. The two on my left are Nean and Urea. On my right side are Pluo and Suaru." Then she sits down. Quatre looked at Suaru and blushed. Suaru saw this and she blushed too. Uh oh Duo saw this. He grinned. 

"Quatre if you like her so much why don't you go sit with her?" He grinned. Quatre didn't say anything and then he just sits down. Turning red. Suaru's face was red too. Nobody said anything. Bunny noticed that there were only four of them and there was an empty plate beside Duo.

 "Quatre, is there somebody missing? You should be five for your group because there are five of 'us'." She asked. 

Quatre nodded. "He'll be here." He smiled and then the maids and butlers started to serve their dinner. 

When they were supposed to start eating. Somebody appeared at the door. Quatre smiled. "Heero, you're late. Come sit and eat." All of them turned to look at him. When Bunny turned to look at this guy, she froze when she saw his eyes… _Prussian Blue Eyes _

"You…" She whispered

--------------Meanwhile-------------

Heero was walking around the garden. He was looking at the dark sky. Still thinking about that girl he saw this morning. She was so beautiful with her golden hair and blue eyes. 

_Damn! I can't get her out of my head! He screamed at his self. He stops walking and looked at the dark sky. "I wonder where she is now…" He sighed and walked back to the mansion._

He entered the mansion and he didn't see any of the guys. Then a maid approached him. "Sir, you should go to the Dining Hall. Everyone's there." She smiled and he nodded.

He quickly walked to the Dining Hall. He opened the door and saw Quatre smiling at him. Then when he looked to his right… _Girls??? Then he noticed that all of the girls where looking at him except the blonde one. __Blonde. Then her head started to move and she looked at him. When he saw her eyes, he froze. Once again he saw the blue eyed girl. _

"You…" He whispered

Yey! I finally finished it! 

Yes Yes Yes

Any ways,

Suggestions,

Advices,

And most of all,

COMMENTS!!!

@Do you like the story?@

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!

--------------Backstage-------------

ShinuHoshi: Good Job MINNA!

Heero: Omae wo Korosu! 

ShinuHoshi: NANI?!!

Duo: He said he'll kill you…

ShinuHoshi: BAKA! I knew that! Slaps Duo on the Back

Wufei: You better get out of here, Woman.

ShinuHoshi: What the HELL are your problems? Putting her hands on her waist

Trowa: Damn it! Woman! Look around you!

Quatre: Yes Miss, you should…

She started to look around. She was supposed to say that she don't see anything that she should notice. But when she looked at them… She turned red. Giggled. She started to walked backwards. Opened the door and walked outside and close it. When she was outside… She started to laugh HYSTERICALLY. Heero and the other Gundam boys were NAKED!

ß--------------------------à

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!

Lalapad- Sure! I'll keep up the good work!

Tenshi-chan- Yeah, What a way to end a chapter. It was fun.

Silver firefly of peace- Are you aware that you made 4 reviews and with all the same words? Anyway tnx.

Babog- You made me laugh.

Luv- I can't promise that it will be a Heero/Usagi romance. Coz I'm gonna make the readers vote for Usagi's partner.

Dragon- You really love it? THANK YOU!!!!

Moon- just vote of whoever you want to be Usagi's partner.

Adb- You think you can answer the question now???

Amara- You're very impatient. But you really really made me smile. And you really think it's INTERESTING???

And especially to:

Kyra Windwood- First of all I'm not a dog. Hehe. And I don't know how come I got so many reviews for one chapter. BUT I'm REALLY HAPPY THAT MANY READERS LOVED IT!!!!

ß--------------------------à

Vote for whoever you want!!!!

Heero-      5

Trowa-      1

Wufei- 

Duo-

Quatre-

REVIEWS!!!!!!

+++++

++++

+++

++

+


	3. Chapter 2: Things should loosen up a bit...

"You"

---------------------------

Heero stopped dead in his tracks. He can't believe that she was right there. There in his front. There in the table. There… As our new partners???

}I can't believe it… It's actually… HIM!!!{ She stared at him.

He blinked realizing that he was staring at her eyes. He turned and looked at the blonde boy. He nodded, smiled and gestured his hand to Heero's supposed-to-be seat.

Heero nodded. He looked at her once more and realizing that she hasn't taken her eyes off of him, he kinda smirked. He proceeded to the chair beside Duo. 

---------------------------

Well, dinner went on quietly.

---------------------------

After the eating and chomping and starring, Quatre decided to break the awfully ear breaking quietness. "So, Mi- Bunny would you please tell us some things about you and your friends?" He smiled.

"Well… All that I and we can tell you is that… We're not just normal soldiers or assassins."  She smiled a little then back to normal. She took a glimpse of Heero and he was also looking at her. They quickly broke the staring contest when Quatre *again* decided to talk.

"We should all go to our rooms now. It's getting late. Oh, and breakfast is served at seven." He smiled. Everybody stood up. Quatre walked quickly realizing that Suaru was nearly reaching the door. 

"Ummm, Wait." She stopped and turned around. They instantly turned pink. "Yes?" She asked slightly bowing her head so he wouldn't see how much she's blushing. 

"I was wondering if I could walk you to your room?"  They blushed even more. She just nodded. "Great." They started to walk. They were out of the room. Well, actually, everybody was out of the room… Except Heero.

He was thinking.

---------------------------

When they all reached their room it started to rain hard. All of them couldn't sleep so well because of the noise of the rain and thunders.

Though, there were two certain people who were comfortably sleeping, dreaming about their certain persons.

---------------------------

Daybreak came. It was 5:00. Bunny was already awake and kneeling on the garden. She was deeply concentrating. It was as if she could hear anything even the slightest movement of a flower.

On one of the petals  of the sakura tree around her a drop of water was about to fall. When it fell right about in the middle of the petal and the ground it spread.

It was Bunny. She had a sword on her left side. Her move was god-like-speed. ^I just love RK (--_+)^

The person who was secretly watching her within 20 feet remains undetected. That person didn't even move or twitch any muscles in its body. But, her move definitely made that person space-out.

---------------------------

At 6:45. Bunny stood up from where she was meditating and open her eyes as soon as she was standing strait. She placed her sword on her left side. She turned and headed to the door of the manor.

Well, the person who was still watching her sighed as she entered the manor. "Damn. Well, I guess I should get ready for breakfast." The person turned around and headed to the other side of the manor.

---------------------------

Bunny arrived at her room without disturbances. She opened the door, entered and closed it behind her. She walked towards the bed and let her body fell limply into it. She closed her eyes. She wasn't sleeping or sleepy. She was just thinking about the presence she felt while she was training.

She let her sword slide from her left hand. She drew her hand up to her forehead and sighed.

She opened her eyes. "Whoever it is that's going to be late for breakfast should be the one. Well, he or she can't follow me and get dress at the same time." She smirked, got up and headed for the shower room.

---------------------------

She let the water slide on her perfectly curved body. She just stood there thinking of a way to figure out a way to concentrate and not think of anything.

These past few hours she can't stop thinking about everything. About how come the person who just tried to kill her is one of their partners? Or how come her sisters like those guys?

She looked up and smiled. There was a poster on the ceiling. "You should be working" She read it out loud. She smiled again, looked down and turned off the shower. She putted her towel around her and leaped out of the tub.

As soon as she got out of the shower room she looked on her right and saw the clock. "6:55. I'll get late if I don't hurry."

She hurriedly walked to her closet and picked an all blue cloth. She putted all of it on and putted her long gold hair into a high ponytail.

She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. "I've changed." She looks more mature now than when she was a scout. She frowned, remembering the past was a very hard thing to do. Especially when she's alone. She can't help crying.

She immediately put it aside remembering the breakfast and noticing that she's getting soft, again. She quickly headed to the door and walked out.

As she closed the door behind her she looked around. When she finally saw nothing, she inhaled and exhaled. She looked down, smiled at herself, sighed, and looked at the path where she'll walk to get to the living room. She putted away her smile and put the face of a perfect soldier.

She walked and walked and walked. She finally got to the stairs. She went down.

She was welcomed by the braided hair guy. He smiled at her, she just looked at him. He sighed and she… did nothing. He smiled at him again and offered his hand to her. "Could I escort you to the E-A-T-I-N-G room?" 

She moved her hand a bit. She hesitated at first, but realizing that she doesn't know the way to the E-A-T-I-N-G room… She took his offer. 

She placed her hand on top his. He helped her go down the 3 more steps. He let go of her hand and gestured his hand to go first and he'll follow. 

They walked side by side. "Do you… Uhm… Like the house?" He asked. She just nodded, still looking at each of the vases that had different flowers. He looked at her and looked back at the path. 

"Ya, know. Qu-man wanted us to stay here. We should've had different apartments… But he insisted."  He looked at her. \Please say something/ He begged in his thoughts.

She looked at him. \Wow/ He thought when he saw her never ending gazing eyes. Bunny raised an eyebrow, seeing that he was spaced out. "Well, we're kind of the same… The other girls and I should've lived in different houses of our own… But I told them to stay in one hotel. So, if there are any missions it'll be easy for us to communicate."

He stopped staring. "Oh, that's great thinking." He smiled at her. She… Just looked at him. "Well, it was kinda white lie. I just wanted to be with them." She turned her head to look at the paintings.

"He said the same thing, actually, Quatre. He's nice I think you'll like him. Bunny…" His face was twitching. She looked back at him. "Yes?" They stopped walking. "Can I ask you one more thing?" She raised an eyebrow. }This must be serious. He looks so…{

---------------------------

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

"What?!" Answered the irritated man, which was just currently sleeping in his bed. "Just wanted you to know, it's breakfast time. It's 6:55." Said the man behind the door.

He turned around on his left side and looked at his clock. "Shit! It stopped." It was still 4:30 in his clock. "Well?" Asked the man behind the door. "I'll be right down!" He shouted.

"Hurry Trowa!" He shouted. "Yeah, Yeah! Whatever Quatre!" He removed his blanket and walked towards the shower room. 

Quatre, who was the man who disturbed Trowa, smiled and walked away. +One more. I'm sure Heero ought to be awake by now.+

---------------------------

In Heero's room.

It's dark. Colored Black and Blue. The shower was turned off and the browned haired guy got out of the shower room. He was drying his hair with his towel. He had his usual cycling short.

He walked towards his black cabinet. Pressed some number on the system and the left door of the cabinet opened. He removed his cycling shorts and picked a denim pants and a black loose t-shirt. 

He puts it on and went in front of his blue full-body-oblong-mirror. ^What do you call those mirrors?^ He picked up a comb on the top of his drawer and combed his hair. He puts some settling gel and cleaned his hands on his towel.

He went out of the room. He closed the door behind him and looked around. "Phew." He whispered to his self. ]No Wufei chasing Duo today.[

He turned to his right side and walked. He was thinking. Thinking. Thinking. Thinking. ^Man. Won't his head go KABOOM with that never ending too much thinking?!^

He reached the stairs. He looked down and saw nobody. He went down and looked to his right and left. Still no one. ]Am I late? I'm sure Wufei or Trowa should be running now towards the…[ He stopped. ^Well, nothing much just wanted him to stop thinking. =)^

He proceeded walking.

--------------------------

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

Silence.

KNOCK-KNOCK

Nothing.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

Creepy.

"That's weird I should've taken a warm good morning just like what Trowa did." He touched the knob turned it and pushed the door. He peeked. Nobody.

He entered the room and looked around. "Wufei? Wufei? Wufei?" Nobody answered. Suddenly a bulb appeared above his head. He smiled.

"Duo just called you Wu-man and a worthless chinese partner!" Still nothing. +Weird that should've gotten to him+

"Oh, well. He usually does this. Wakes up early and don't show up till the breakfast start."

He turned around. Just in time to see Urea, and… "Su… Suaru, Urea. Good Morning." He smiled nervously. She blushed. "Ohayo."  Urea smiled at him. "Ohayo."

"Oh! You speak Japanese?" He asked.  They smiled. Seeing that Suaru can't speak Urea explained. "Our families usually go to Japan every summer together." 

"Oh. By the way… Where's Niyan? And Pluo?" He asked suddenly noticing that they weren't there. "Oh! Niyan and Pluo got Wufei to take them to the garden. But don't worry they won't forget breakfast." She smiled.

Quatre looked at the still blushing Suaru. He smiled. "Well then. Could I walk with you?" He asked Suaru. She just nodded. Urea smiled. "But of course!" 

---------------------------

All of them arrived at 7:00. 

Quatre smiled. Suaru was blushing. Urea minding the designs of the vases. Well, Wufei with swirling eyes with Niyan pulling at his clothes while screaming and saying some things. Pluo was just smiling because of what Niyan is doing to crack come of Wufei's nerves, if he had any left. Duo was, as usual, making life worst for Wufei. Trowa just arrived with his hands in his pocket. 

And, of course, Bunny leaning on the right side of the door with her hands folded on her front. Still thinking. She looked at everybody. She was wondering how come they seem to have known each other for so long when they just met.

}They act as if they know each other so well{ She frowned and entered the room as she smelled bacon. The others followed, still talking and laughing with each other.

When bunny entered she saw Heero already sitting in his chair. She raised an eyebrow and continued her way to the center chair. 

Heero, feeling that someone was staring at him looked at the noisy people. He saw her, and she was raising an eyebrow. He just looked away.

Everybody got into their designated seats. It was just like yesterday. Quatre and Bunny on the center chairs, on the left side there were Urea, Niyan, Duo and Heero, and on the right side there were Pluo, Suaru, Wufei and Trowa.

The servants started bringing their food. The foods were eggs with minced potatoes, jumbo hotdogs and bacon. For the drinks there were juice, water and iced-tea.

Bunny, Quatre and Wufei had Iced-tea. Urea, Niyan, Suaru and Duo had juice. Trowa, Pluo and Heero just had water. They all started eating.

Thanks to all the Gods that Quatre summoned. The breakfast went on peacefully. The first on to finish was Bunny, followed right away by Duo. Heero thought about his computer and decided to walk away.

Niyan finished eating but she didn't leave. She walked towards Wufei and tagged on his shirt. Wufei sighed, nodded and stood up. Trowa walked out mumbling something to Quatre which he smiled at. Pluo and Urea decided to go for a walk in the neighborhood and look for… well… boys. 

Quatre stood up and walked to Suaru as she was standing up. He whispered something to her which made her blush and nod. They went out and the servants started to clean the table.

---------------------------

Dark room. You could hear some rather fast tapping. There were no light just a little from the laptop which Heero had been putting all his strength not to blow off.

He was searching for some information which was not accessible. Though with his great tap-tap-tap and some more tapping on the poor laptop the system gave up and had malfunction which led him to what he wanted to get. He grinned.

He copied the what-so-ever he was looking for and paste it on one of the folders and saved it. Then he stopped and didn't move.

After a while his hand moved and type with inhuman speed.

---------------------------

Wufei was… Huh??? Laughing??? With … Niyan??? In the Botanical garden???

---------------------------

Trowa was in some gym inside the house. He kicked and punched the dummy. He stopped. "Thousand." He whispered to his self. He sat down at the chair.

After a few seconds he stood up, removed the gloves, picked up his gun, looked if there were any bullets, and walked straight to the target shooting room.

---------------------------

Pluo and Urea was talking to two certain guys… "Hi, I saw you and… well… I wanted to know your names." Explained the tall one. "We were just wondering if you're new here, we can show you around." Said the other guy, a little smaller than the other one.

"I'm Pluo and she's Urea." They all shook hands. "Shall we?" Pluo was smiling with the smaller one with silver hair and Urea was smiling at the other with brown hair. "By the way he's Mil and I'm Ephraim." 

---------------------------

Duo was talking to someone behind the old oak tree. He was laughing, Grinning and making faces. He nodded and high-five whoever was the one behind the tree.

--------------------------

Bunny was leaning on a tree. Thinking. Then she grinned.

---------------------------

The blonde guy and the black haired lady walked in the park. It was called Dorobo. It had some bad reputation because it was said that 5 of the legendary greatest swordsmen had the place as a killing spot. Nevertheless, it looks damn perfect.

"Quatre… do you know how… why… it was called Dorobo?"  She asked while looking around the park. He smiled. "Yes. Would you like to hear it?" She stopped and looked at him. She smiled. "Uhuh!" They walked near the Koi pond and sat at the wood designed chairs. 

*******************

It was dark and heavily raining. There were soldiers everywhere. They were following five certain persons. But… They were not normal persons.

Each of them had the strength of a thousand soldiers. The others couldn't catch up to them since the soldiers that were sent to follow never reported.

--------------------------

You'll see white smokes. It was because of the hard breathing of the five swordsmen. They were standing, just standing, aligned vertically from left to right.

The person on the middle had the longest sword. It didn't move. All of their eyes were closed waiting for the hunters that will soon become their prey. Then there were splashes.

"About 50." One of them said. "No fun." Calmly spoken from the farther left which holds a double katana. The sounds of the footsteps started to fall.

The soldiers were already on their front. There was a tall man in front. He was the one in charge of the soldiers. Nobody moved. Thunder struck and the soldiers started to panic. The five figures disappeared.

"Nobody panic!!!" Shouted the man that led the soldiers. Nobody answered. He slowly turned around. He shook in fear.

All of the soldiers have been wiped out and there was a pool of blood. On the farther back the five figures stood there. 

Lightning struck. When it lightning made light he saw evil blue eyes and when the light of the lightning fade out he died.

*******************

"It was said that nobody got out alive that night and it was rumored that the five swordsmen were never to be found." He finished. Suaru didn't move. She was looking strait into the Koi pond. 

Quatre worried. "Suaru, you okay?" He asked moving her hair to the back of her ears. She snapped out of it. She smiled. "Did you know that they were orphans? Their parents were killed by the current Emperor of that time." She frowned.

"No, I didn't. So, it was plain revenge." It wasn't a question. She smiled at him. "Let's go get some Ice creams!!!" He smiled.

AN: Sorry if I use simple English. It just made me think that not only those who can speak and understand English perfectly read English fics.

Onegai, Reviews.


	4. Chapter 3: Let's all talk!

Yay!!! Chapter THREE

*Revised*

---------------------------

"So… This is your name, age and birth-day." Heero said as he read his laptop. It was the files he took from the restricted files, that is now not anymore… for him. He grinned.

---------------------------

At the Botanical garden.

Wufei and Niyan were laying on the ground. Wufei's eyes were closed and Niyan was staring at him. 

"Wufei?" 

"Um?" 

"Why do you always chase Duo?" He sat up and opens his eyes. 

"Nothing." He answered. She sat up and looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" He looked at her… It was a stupid question for him. 

"Just for fun. To make time pass." 

Niyan's eyes grew larger. "That's what fun is for you?!" He nodded and looked at the skies and let his body drop on the ground and he closed his eyes again. Niyan raised an eyebrow. She was getting more confused and then she crossed her arms in front of her.

"If you don't talk to me…" She stopped and looked at him. "I'll leave you here… and… and I'll never talk to you again." There she said it. She smiled evilly. 

"Let's see you do that." He turned to his other side so she wouldn't see that he was grinning.

Unfortunately for Wufei, smoke came out of Niyan's ears and her hands were crumpling her current skirt. She sighed and stood up. "Fine." She tuned and walked. 

Wufei turned to look at her to see if she was joking. "Wait! I was only joking." He stood up went after her… Reasoning.

---------------------------

While Trowa was shooting at the poor paper, on the other side he saw a bullet flying towards the paper and it hits the center. He walked towards the other side. He saw a tall figure. He was amazed every shot hits the center. The tall figure turned around.

"Is it okay if I stay here? I got dumped and Pluo is out dating." She asked as she placed her hand with the gun on her shoulder. He just nodded and he walked back to his place. 

He reloads his gun and continued on shooting. "It seems you're expressing your anger on the target." He said a little louder because of the sounds of the guns. 

"It's that obvious?" She shouted back. He didn't answer back. They kept quiet.

---------------------------

In a restaurant... 

"So, you're here for a vacation?" 

"Yes, for about a month. I just have to take care of some incomplete tasks." He smiled and takes a spoon of ice cream to his mouth. 

"You can't stay long?" She asked as she looked down on her tea. 

He smiled and caught her hand with his. "I can if I have a good enough reason." 

"That's good." She smiled and held his hand more tightly. "You know silver hair is a very unusual hair." She noted as she touched his hair with her other hand. 

"How unusual is silver if there's a long dark green haired yet beautiful lady." She blushed.

"You really should stop this nonsense." She said as she looked on her side. 

"What nonsense? You ARE beautiful." Then he placed his hand on her chin and faced her to him. She blushed even more. _Damn he looks too good to be true. She smiled at him._

"Would you like to go to the mall? We could hang out there then we'll eat lunch together." She nodded and then they stood up still holding each other's hand.

---------------------------

You'll see a braided hair guy walking on the garage with a blonde haired lady walking with him. "This is my motobaby. It's a Harley. It was a gift from Quatre." He said as he removed the cover of his… ahem… 'motorbaby'. 

"I had a motorcycle but it was ruined because of an accident." He smiled at her. 

"Then would you like to go for a ride, Bunny? I'll take you to nice places." She nodded.

Duo was the first one to ride and then Bunny. She hold on to his waist and the gate of the garage opened. Duo started the motorcycle and they were out of the mansion.

---------------------------

Heero got out of his room it was eleven and Quatre won't be very pleased if they were late for lunch. He looked around. _This is really odd. It's been half a day and there's still no Wufei and Duo. He walked and thought of the files he was reading a while ago. __How come they haven't said anything?_

That was left unanswered until he came down the stairs. He looked around. It was awfully quiet. _This is weird. Awfully weird. Annoyingly weird. He decided to look around._

---------------------------

"Come on woman. Talk." They were sitting on one of the hand-looking-carved chairs. 

"Don't call me woman. I have a name," She stopped and looked at him a smirk growing on her face. "Wu-man." 

"That's it!" His hands move without being noticed and the next second Niyan was laughing.

"Don't! I'm… very… TICKLISH!!!" She said between laugh. 

"You should now learn that my name is Wufei." He stopped tickling her. She took this chance and stood up. 

"As soon as you learn mine, WU-MAN!" 

"I'm telling you woman…" He whispered. 

"What?" She moved a little closer. 

"I said I'm telling you woman to run!" With that, she ran away followed by Wufei.

---------------------------

"What does he look like?" She looked up at him. 

"He has brown hair and a lot taller than I am." They were sitting on a bench while drinking bottled water. 

"Why'd he dump you?" 

She looked down on her feet. "Cause I look like a guy. I act like a guy. I like things a guy should like." She answered as she dropped her head.

"You don't like girls so you're not a guy." 

She looked up at him. "Yeah. Maybe you're right." She smiled. "So, how bout you? D'you like somebody?" She asked and he looked away. "Aaaah, So what'd she look like? Come on tell me. Promise I won't tell." He looked at her, eye to eye. "Promise!" She shouted.

"Long dark-greened hair." He said as he looked away and a small pink touch coloring his cheeks. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" She screamed! "You like…" mumble mumble. Her mouth was covered by his hand and looked at her eye to eye. "Ok. Ok. I promise." She told him.

---------------------------

"Wow!" 

"This is my business here. Well, me and my brother's." They were in the mall, and inside a jewelry shop. 

"It all looks so good." She told him as she looked at all the fine jewelries displayed there. One caught her attention, it was a ring… A red one. Her favorite color.

"You can have it." 

She looked up. "You must be joking…" She said. He looked at the man attending the store and pointed at the ring. The man took it out and handed it to him. 

"Here." He caught her left hand and placed it on her ring finger. 

She gasped. Outside the mirror, it looked like blood. "It fits. It was destined for your finger only." He smiled at her. She was about to cry. 

He started to wave his hands in front of him.  "No. No. Don't." But it was too late tears came out from her eyes. He sighed and turned around.

"I don't like to see crying ladies." But it was only answered by a hug from his back. He smiled. 

"Could you do that someplace else?" A man's voice came from the front of the store. They turned around. 

"Ephraim. Oi," He looked at his back.  "Where's…" 

"Urea?" Pluo came out of his back and cutted him off.

"That bitch? I dumped her. He even looked manlier than I am." He said as he brushed his hair with his hand. Pluo walked up to him… and slapped him. "Hey, watch where you're putting your hand, woman!" He raised his hand to hit her but was caught by… "Bro, what do you think you're doing?!" The silver haired smiled. 

"I'm protecting my girl." 

Ephraim looked at her and to his brother… Well, half brother. He pulled his hand and walked towards the counter. He went in.

The silver haired man turned around and smiled at her, she smiled back and placed his hand with hers. "Let's go for lunch." She nodded.

---------------------------

"Duo," He turned his face to look at her. 

"Thanks for bringing me here. It's so beautiful." She was looking at the beach with children playing and lovers kissing. 

"Don't mind it. I hang out here sometimes." He looked at his clock. "Let's hurry back. Quatre won't be very pleased when we're late for lunch." He stood up and lend her his hand but she didn't take it.

---------------------------

Heero decided to stop searching for everyone and walked back to the dining room. 

When he got there, everyone was walking towards the room. "Hey, Heero!" He looked to where the voice came from and thought that it wasn't worth it. It was Duo and another thing caught his attention. _She's with him. He darted a cold look at Duo. _

Duo stopped from where he was and let Heero pass by him. "Whoa. I've never seen Heero that mad." He whispered as Heero went inside the room. 

"What?" He looked back. 

"Oh nothing Bunny. Let's go eat." She nodded.

Inside the dining table the arrangement of the chairs were changed and caught Heero's attention. _Am I on the right house? He thought as he looked at everyone. _

Quatre was still on the center chair but on his left side instead of Duo, it was the violet haired girl. On Quatre's right side was Wufei with Urea whispering to him. On the girls-supposed-to-be side were Bunny on the middle, on her left side was Niyan and Wufei, since Niyan didn't want to change chairs. The thing that caught his attention the most was… _Duo… I'll kill you. Duo was sitting on the right side of Bunny._

He walked to the chair beside Urea and sat there. 

This lunch was very different from their past lunches. It was rather noisy, for Heero, because everyone was talking to each other. He just ate his lunch and drank water.

After everyone was done eating, they were still on the table talking about what happened in the morning. "Urea, where's Pluo?" He turned around. It was Bunny that was asking the question. 

"Oh, she's on a date with a guy named Mil." Then she continued asking questions to Trowa. 

"Oh." There was a sad tone on her voice and she walked out of the room, this time Heero followed her. As he was following her, he noticed that she was headed to the Botanical garden. He stopped as she stopped in front of an old oak tree. She leaned her head to it.

He walked towards her. "It's not like she's dead you know. She's just on a date." 

She looked up. "What's up with you?" She asked as she placed a hand on her waist. 

"Nothing. Just wanted to irritate you." She sighed. 

"Then I congratulate you. So far you're doing a great job."

"I know." A vein came out of her temple. 

"Heero, do you want to die so badly?" He walked nearer to her. 

"No." 

"Then why the hell are you still here?"

"Nothing." Another vein popped out of her temple. "Tell me… Why were you sleeping under the sakura tree?" He asked before she could utter another word.

She looked at him and to his eyes. She sat down on the ground. "I was relaxing." He sat down beside her. She looked at him. She sighed. _This means he wants to hear the story. "I had too many missions the past week and that was the place where there were no people around." She sighed and looked at him again. He still hasn't moved. He was looking at the pond on their front._

"So I give you back your question." 

"I was relaxing. I had too many missions the past week and that was the place where there were no people around." A vein popped on her forehead and she clenched her fist on the ground. _Does he want to die so badly?_

"Are you mimicking me?..." A hint of irritation was on her voice. He looked at her. 

"Is it that obvious?" Then he stood up. "I'll be on my room if anybody looks for me."  Another vein popped out of her temple and she stood up and her eyes followed his walking figure. After a while, her eyes softened. It did make her mind off the thinking. _Thanks, Heero._

After a few minutes she walked around the garden and into the living room. She found Quatre and Suaru talking to each other. "Quatre, could you tell me where the target shooting room is?" He nodded. He stood up. 

"No. Just tell me the way to get there." 

He nodded again. "When you climb up the stairs, go to your right on the first interjection go left and then you'll see stairs going down. Go down there and you'll find it." He smiled and sat back down and chatted with Suaru.

Suaru smiled at her and she nodded. As she was told she went up the stairs, right, left on the interjection, down the stairs and find Heero there. "I thought you'd be on your room." He looked up and walked to the other side. 

"I didn't want to get disturbed." Then he shoots.

Bunny walked to her right side and found the storage of the guns. She picked a silver handgun and looked for its bullets then walked towards a place besides Heero's. She raised her hand with the gun and held it in a horizontal way. Heero saw her hand and looked at it for a while and as she shoots, he watched the target paper and the hole near the middle. 

Some of her shots where on the middle but most of it was on the next circle while Heero's shots were all on the middle. "You should practice more." He told her as soon as she stopped to reload her gun. 

"What do you think I'm doing?" She asked annoyingly. 

"Shooting." She broke one bullet. _I'll kill him someday when this mission is over._

---------------------------

The day continued and everything went good. Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, Niyan, Urea and Suaru were in the living room. They were playing poker, One on One. ^You know who the partnerings are.^ Duo was out to get food for them. 

At nearly six Pluo got back on a silver car. 

Heero and Bunny stayed at the target shooting room until five thirty, Bunny recommended that they go down for dinner and to check if Pluo was back.

When they were all complete in the living room, the guys playing poker stopped to chat with everyone else. 

Before eight, Quatre told everyone that it was time for dinner. This time it was quiet. Everyone seems tired. After dinner, nobody stayed long. Heero was the first one out, followed by Niyan and followed by Wufei then Trowa. After a few minutes, Pluo and Urea yawned and got up from their seats and Duo. Quatre waited for Suaru so when she stood up he immediately responded and walked her to room.

Bunny waited for all of them to leave and then she yawned and walked to her room.

---------------------------

Most of the days of the weeks were like that. Pluo would go out and come home before six. Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Urea, Niyan and Suaru would play poker till dinner. Then Heero, Bunny and Duo will be on the target shooting room, though sometimes Duo would go out to ride his Harley.

---------------------------

Next chapter: "Abrupt Visit" 

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

EVEN FLAMES ARE WELCOME! SUGGESTIONS AND COMMENTS MOSTLY NEDEED!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4: Abrupt Visit

I have changed the thinking ways.

Oh yeah ~ this means note at the end.

Chapter!!! Chapter!!! Chapter!!!

*REVISED*

---------------------------

It was a normal day. Everything was going quite well. It was a Saturday afternoon. Everyone was at the mansion. Nobody went out. Nobody got in. 

---------------------------

The whole gang was sitting on the floor; they circled a table on their center. From the left side to right there were Bunny, Urea, Niyan, Wufei, Suaru, Quatre, Trowa, Pluo, Duo and Heero. 

"Hey Wu-man it's not like that!" Duo was, as usual, energetic. Wufei raised an eyebrow. 

"Duo…" 

"Now, now guys. Let's just continue what we're doing." Quatre said, fearing of a run and run sabotage. 

They were doing beadwork, recommended by Niyan and Suaru. The house was so noisy and they could not take it… so, the two made the whole gang work. Even Heero and Bunny were working. On the small table were the finished products. Niyan, Suaru, Urea, Pluo, Duo and Quatre made the colorful ones. While the dark colored ones, Wufei, Trowa, Heero and Bunny made.

The house was quiet as everyone was putting each of their attention to their work. 

Quatre joked with Suaru as she giggled. Urea was pushing Trowa, so he will be closer to Pluo. Wufei made Niyan teach him how to correctly end a necklace and she gladly did. Duo moved too much that the ones Heero was making scattered to the floor.

Heero did not move he just looked at the ones he 'was' making on the floor. Suddenly Bunny moved forward and picked up his beads. When she picked up the one scattered and the string with some more left, she took his hand and dropped the beads on his hand. Then she moved backwards and started on a new bracelet.

Heero looked at his hand and then back up at Bunny. Bunny noticed that Heero was looking at her so she looked at him and said, "Just start over again. You won't finish anything if you will stare at me." Then she proceeded on making her bracelet. As Heero looked back at his hand, he noticed that Duo was missing.

He looked up and saw that he was now in the middle of Suaru and Quatre. Heero thought of something and threw away his ruined beads. He looked for other beads on the table. He picked up fifteen blue oblong beads, fourteen light blue-circled beads, a lock, a silver string. 

Everything seems so peaceful until….

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!!" Everyone looked up and saw smokes and a silhouette on its center. Everyone sweat dropped except the girls. Heero did not move, he was about to finish his necklace. When he was done, he placed it somewhere under his clothes and then two hands came and flung on his back. He hits his head on the table and came up with a red spot in his forehead.

Everyone sweat dropped, except Bunny who kept on working. "Hee-chan! I've missed you! Did you miss me?" Heero stood up with the girl still on his back. 

"Move away woman." He got his hands, threw it to her, and walked to the stairs and up. 

"Mou." She said as she placed her hand on her waist. Quatre moved forward to her.

"How nice of you to visit." He said. Then he felt a thug on his shirt at the back. He looked back and saw Suaru who looked at the woman in front of them. He smiled, and then looked back at the woman. "This is Suaru." He said as he pointed at her. 

The woman smiled. "It's good that you have a girlfriend." The two blushed.

"Ummm." He said then looked at the others. "This is Urea." She looked at the woman from head to foot and then back. "This is Niyan and Pluo." He said as he pointed his hand to the two sitting on the floor on his back. They smiled. "And that is Bunny." The woman looked at the one sitting farthest from her. She raised an eyebrow.

She walked towards her. "Hey! You..." Bunny continued on her beads. "I said you! You with the blonde hair!" Bunny did not twitch. A vein popped on the woman's head. However, before she could say another word Bunny stood up and faced her. "What do you want? You're so noisy." Another vein popped out of the woman's head.

"What's your name?" Bunny asked. 

"You don't know me? I pity you." She said with sarcasm. 

"I pity you." Bunny answered. 

"What?!" The woman said as she stomped her foot. 

"You don't know how to handle your voice and boys." She said. 

"You shouldn't speak to me like that!" Bunny placed her beads on her pocket and folded her arms on her front. 

"Why not?"

The woman laughed. "Because… I'm Relena Peacecraft." The woman said. 

"So what?" Then she walked towards the stairs and went up. The woman followed her with her eyes. When she was gone the woman a.k.a. Relena turned to Quatre. 

"Who's that… WOMAN!?!" Quatre sweat dropped… a nervous sweat drop. 

"She's Bunny." He answered still with the sweat drop. 

"Why is she here?!" She asked as she stomped her foot again and pointed at the stairs. 

"Well... She is our partner…" He said. 

"WHAT?!" Quatre waved his hand in front of him and said, "Heero's partner…" The woman's eyes then changed into burning red. "NANI?!!!!" She shouted.

---------------------------

_Stupid woman…__ Hugging Heero like that… Then she blushed. W__hy do I even care? That nerve-wracking man… She sighed and pulled out her beads from her pocket. It had silver string, two dark blue beads, that when hit by light turns to silver or white, and a silver crescent moon on it's center. She stared at it until she bumped into something._

She almost fell but she quickly got her balance up. She slowly looked up. _Stupid…__ As she saw who it was, she stopped the thought. It was Heero. Her heartbeat grew faster and faster. She clenched her fist and felt something sting. She looked down on it and it had blood. Suddenly, her hand was caught by another._

She looked up and saw Heero looking at it. "Open up your hand." He commanded. She did so, slowly. It hurts because of the moon that dug deep into her flesh. Heero pulled the moon and took something from his cloth. It was his handkerchief. He covered the bleeding hand with his handkerchief. Then he took another thing under his cloth and placed it on top of Bunny's hand. He closed her hand and let it go.

Then he pulled up his hand, the necklace swung. "I'll take this." He said and Bunny only nodded. Then he left. After a few seconds, she regained her reality and looked back. Heero was far but she stared at his back. "Thank you." She whispered. Then she pulled her hand back up. She opened it and was shocked.

It was a necklace. It had silver string, a patterned blue and light blue beads and a silver cross on the center. She looked up again. "Thank you."

---------------------------

"Why is MY Heero supposed to be partners with that… that… WOMAN!?!" Relena shouted as she paced back and forth in front of Quatre, Wufei, Trowa and Duo. The girls got away swiftly and left the guys. 

The four guys followed the pacing woman with their eyes. "I won't take this! I won't lose My Heero to her!" She shouted.

 "You're breaking my eardrum." Everyone looked at the source of this voice. 

"Hee-chan." She gleefully said as she walked towards him. Then she looked down on his neck.

"Heero… What's that?" She asked as she stopped five feet away from him. 

"I believe its called necklace." He said. 

"I know. But where did it come from?" She asked as she moved closer. 

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He said and then he walked past by her and went to the kitchen.

Smoke came out of her ears. The four guys sneakily walked away but… "Don't even think about it." Then they returned to their seats with nervous sweat drops.

---------------------------

Bunny was walking all day at the Botanical garden. _It's__ getting dark. She thought as she looked up and saw the sky through the glass roof. Then she traced her hand into her neck. She held the necklace. __I wonder… "Don't even think of taking Heero from me." She quickly turned around and saw the woman she was fighting with earlier today._

"What are you saying?" She questioned. The woman raised and eyebrow. 

"Don't even think of fooling me, woman. I know that the necklace Heero's wearing was from you." _He was wearing it? Bunny thought to her self. "Do not even think that MY Heero would fall for someone like you." She said as she turned away from her and disappeared into the darkness._

_Did she just say…. 'MY Heero'? She spaced out and fell on her knees. It began to rain._

---------------------------

Sunday morning. Everyone was on the table eating. Everyone talked except Bunny, she kept looking down and avoid the stares of Heero. She played with her food.

Relena was sitting beside Heero and was giving him a slice of apple but Heero never gave attention to her. This made her very irritated as Heero kept on looking at Bunny. However, she grinned as she looked at the almost lifeless woman on the table.

"Bunny, what's wrong? Are you sick?" She looked at her side and saw a worried Duo. She looked down on her food and whispered, "Iie. Daijobu." After a while, she stood up. _She's__ wearing my necklace. Heero thought as he saw the silver cross as she stood up. He quickly reacted as she disappeared from the door and stood up._

Relena was too busy slicing an apple and talking to her self to notice that Heero was gone. 

As soon as Heero got out of the room, he searched for a blonde hair. As he saw nothing he went for the Botanical garden.

As soon as he got there, he looked and looked around. Then he stopped at a big tree. "Why are you here?" Heero asked. 

"Why are you here? Following that damn woman?" Relena said. She moved closer to him. 

"You're mine Heero." She said as she placed her hands on his chest. 

"Who told you?"

"I won't give you away to some bitch." She leaned up and caught his lips.

---------------------------

Bunny was sitting behind the bushes and near the pond. 

"Why are you here?" She looked around nobody was there but she swore she heard Heero's voice. _I'm__ hallucinating. _

"Why are you here? Following that damn woman?" This time she knew she heard something.

She stood up and looked behind the bushes. Her eyes grew large. _Heero and Relena._

"You're mine Heero." She heard Relena say. She felt something stung her heart as she saw Relena place her hands on Heero's chest. 

"Who told you?" Heero answered.

"I won't give you away to some bitch." Then after that, her whole world crumbled. Heero was kissing her. _Heero was… She ran away and did not look back. She knew what she saw and she knew it was real._

---------------------------

Heero pushed Relena away from him and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "Woman if you ever do that again…" He stopped as she began to laugh. 

"She saw us. I know she saw us." Then she laughed and laughed and laughed. Heero gritted his teeth. 

"If something happens to her… You're gonna pay." Then he ran back to the house leaving the crazy laughing woman.

---------------------------

Heero got into the house and saw everyone talking to each other… but there was no sign of a blonde woman. "Hey, where's your sister?" He asked coldly to Suaru. 

"I think I saw her went out. Why?" She answered. 

"It's raining and you let her out?" he said as he ran towards the house door and went out, leaving the door open.

Quatre stood up. "Forgive him Suaru. He's really like that." Quatre told her, then he walked towards the door and shut it.

---------------------------

Heero ran and ran. He was wet but he did not care. He looked around and around but there was no sign of her. He went out of the gates of the mansion and looked around the city. She wasn't anywhere. He looked everywhere, even the pubs.

He was loosing hope but he figured something out. _She has to be somewhere where she can see the moon clearly. He stopped for a while, catching his breath and thinking. Then he ran again. __Dorobo__Park__.___

---------------------------

He arrived there and it started to rain heavily. He looked around. After a while, he came to a place where everyone was forbidden to enter. Heero looked down. The chain that blocked the way was destroyed. He knew that she was there.

He ran, looking to his right and left. Then a thing caught his eyes. There was a cave. He walked towards it and saw something flash as the lightning struck. He knew what it was and ran towards it.

Bunny was lying there… curled up into a ball. Heero sat beside her and took her. He placed her on his lap as he covered her with his arms. 

---------------------------

The next morning, Heero was the first one to wake up with Bunny still on his lap. Heero looked outside, it stopped raining but it was still a little dark. He looked at his clock. _Five-thirty.__ Bunny began to move and Heero looked at her. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by prussian blue eyes. She got startled and she did not know what to do. Heero was still holding her and she could not protest. Therefore, she just looked away from him._

"Why did you go out? It was raining." Heero asked. 

"Because… I..." Then she looked up onto his eyes and got angry. "I wanted to! So what?! It's like…" She was cutted off. Heero was… _Heero is… kissing… me... Her eyes grew larger then slowly Heero separated his lips from hers._

"Why?" Bunny questioned. 

"Because I wanted to… Usagi." He answered. 

"But you were… last night… with… I saw you… hey, you called me Usagi?" Heero kissed her forehead. 

"She kissed me. You did not stay too long to see me push her away and yes. I called you Usagi." He answered back. 

"Aren't you angry?" She asked a little uncomfortable. He shook his head.

"Oh. Then, what was the kiss for?" She asked, as she looked straight to his eyes. 

"I felt like wanting to."

Bunny smiled. "Then… Would you kiss me… again?" Heero slowly moved his head nearer and then His lips touched hers. Bunny slowly moved her hands towards his neck with slight hesitation. Heero caught her hands and placed them around his neck. They closed their eyes as Heero moved his hand back to her waist.

Heero explored Bunny's mouth and so did she. After a few minutes, they broke apart, catching their breath. Bunny smiled. Heero blushed and looked away from her. "Get up. You're heavy." He said and Bunny stood up, followed by Heero.

Heero walked outside the cave but stopped when… "Heero, can I hold your hand like this?" Bunny asked as she smiled at hi and blushing. He looked back at her then he looked outside again. He did not answer but he held Bunny's hand tightly. He proceeded walking and she followed behind him… Staring at their hands.

---------------------------

When they arrived at the house, Heero had this questioning face and Bunny smiled. Everyone was sleeping on the living room.

Suaru and Quatre were facing each other with one pillow and blanket. Trowa was beside Pluo and on his other side was Urea with Duo; they had separate pillows and blanket. Wufei and Niyan were sleeping on the couch. They were hugging each other so Niyan would not fall.

Bunny walked towards them and pulled Heero with her. Then she stopped and looked back at Heero. "What time is it?" She asked with a smile. Heero looked at his wristwatch and looked back up. 

"Six-forty-five." Bunny turned to look at the comfortably sleeping people. 

"We must wake them up. Eh, Heero?" She said, a little scary.

"FIIIIRE!!!" She shouted. Everyone got up quickly. Quatre was holding Suaru in his arms. Niyan fell to the floor and Pluo was hugging Trowa. Urea and Duo looked around and saw no fire. "Hey! There's no fire!" They shouted. Wufei helped Niyan up. Quatre let go of Suaru with apologizes. Trowa and Pluo got as far away as they can from each other.

"Hahahahahahaha! That was funny guys!" Everyone looked at the source of the voice. All of the girls gasped. "I must be dreaming." Urea said as her jaw dropped to see Bunny laughing. "Sister… Is that you?" Suaru asked. "You're scaring me." Niyan and Pluo said.

Bunny stopped laughing. "Whaaat?" She whined. "Is it a crime to laugh every once in a while?" She asked. The girls shook their heads. 

"But this is Bunny we're talking about." Niyan said. 

Remember? The 'Perfect Soldier'?" Pluo asked. 

"Sister… Are you sick?" Bunny shook her head.

"Oooooh! What's this?" Bunny felt a tug on her hand and she looked back. Urea and Duo were examining their hands. The two blushed. "Urea! Stop that!" Bunny screamed. Heero just stood there. Then, suddenly everyone was looking on their hands. Everyone was on their chibi form and whispered to each other.

Bunny blushed even more. "What's this fuss about?" Everyone looked up. It was Relena on her nightgown. 

"Nothing for you to know." Everyone said in unison. Relena moved forward and saw Heero and Bunny's hand. She walked faster towards them and raised her hand. She slapped Bunny hard on the face. It left a mark.

Everyone gasp, except Trowa, Wufei and Heero. Bunny did not move. "How dare you make moves on MY Heero?! Miss Bunny?!" Relena shouted and with sarcasm on her voice. Bunny grinned, she lets go of Heero's hand. "Why are you grinning?" Relena questioned. 

"First of all I am not the one who made the moves. Second, he never was 'yours'. And Third…" She looked up. "My name is not Bunny! It's Usagi." Usagi's fist flew towards her face and she landed on the ground. ~

Duo walked towards Relena. "Woah! You kicked butt!" He shouted. 

She smiled. "Thanks Duo." Then she looked at the others. "Ummm… Guys? Aren't you angry?" She asked. "You know… For telling you fake names?" 

Everyone shook their heads. "It's part of being expertise." Quatre said as she turned to face Suaru. "Right? Hotaru?" Hotaru was taken aback but after awhile she smiled and nodded.

"Wait." Everyone looked at Usagi. "You mean… You knew all this time?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. The guys nodded. "You mean we've been faking everything and all of you knew?" She said as nerves popped out of her head. The guys nodded. "And from where did you learn about this?" She asked with a scary voice.

"Well, someone in our group is a genuine hacker and he kinda got it out of its hiding place and…" Usagi looked at Quatre with scary eyes. So… Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Duo quickly pointed at Heero. Usagi looked at Heero. "You…" 

"What?" Heero asked as he folded his arms in front of him. Usagi sighed.

"Come on. It was fun." Duo said as he tapped Usagi at the back. She sighed again then she looked up and smiled. 

"Let's go to the mall!" She shouted as she raised an arm. 

"Yeah!" The girls shouted in unison and raised their arms too. The guys sweat dropped.

---------------------------

~ Oh Yeah!!! I'm PROUD TO SAY THAT…

I HATE RELENA!!!!

PUT ON YOUR REVIEWS IF YOU WANT TO BE INFORMED WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS OUT!!! 

DON'T FORGET TO TYPE YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS TOO!!!

ReviewS!!!

Suggestions!!!

Comments!!!

FLAMES!!!

PRAISES!!!

ANYTHING!!!


	6. Chapter 5: Start Mission!

New chapter! YEAH!  
  


---------------------------

They arrived at the mall with three limousines. They entered the mall and it seems that they got the peoples attention. "Gee… It's like they're seeing ghost…" Serena whispered to Heero as she tightened her grip on his hand. "You worry too much…" He whispered back. "Hey!" Everyone turned their attention to Duo. "Let's eat here!" He was pointing in a restaurant.

Everyone sweat dropped and sighed but they went along with Duo and got inside the restaurant. "Good afternoon. Table for two?" The waitress said as they got in. "No… For ten please." Usagi told the waitress and she nodded.

The waiters arranged two tables and placed them together. From the left's center there was Quatre from his left there were Hotaru, Wufei, Niyan, Setsuna, Trowa, Urea, Duo, Serena and Heero. A servant approached them and asked for their orders. It took them awhile because they were many.

After that, the servant left. "Quatre." Heero called and Quatre looked up at him. "Isn't the mission supposed to start today?" He asked. "Yes… I believe so." He answered back. "How will they contact us?" Wufei butted in. "I don't know…" Quatre whispered. The servants came and placed their orders on the table. "We should worry about that later. For now… LET'S EAT!!!" Serena merrily said.

Everyone ate and laughed at each other's jokes and funny or nonsense questions. "Duo…" Urea started and Duo looked at her with rice on his face. Urea giggled and Duo puts a questioning look on his face. "I'm sorry but…" She picked up her napkin and took the rice's. "There." "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Duo questioned.

"Oh yeah! Do you know where we can find the c.d. 'Marvel vs. Capcom' for Play Station?" Duo's eyes grew larger. 

"Are you joking? I have that back at the mansion!" 

"Really?!" 

"Yeah!"

"Can we play it sometime?"

"SURE! NO PROB!" Urea smiled at him and continued on eating.

"Heero…"

"Mm."

"Thank you." Heero looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I'd never love again because I never did let the pain go."

"Hmph." He began eating.

"Is that all you can say?"

"No…"

"Then can you say something that makes sense that's more than ten words?"

"Don't let the pain remain. I don't know what I'll do if I loose you." He stopped eating but he didn't look at her. Serena wanted to say something but nothing came out. She did not expect this. Then a loud music came. Usagi picked up something from her pocket and placed it in her ears. "You have a cell phone?" The five boys asked.

"We all have." The girls answered as they showed their phones. Their jaws dropped. "Don't worry we'll get you after this." Hotaru whispered at Quatre.

"Yes?" "Now?" "Ok." She ended the call and placed it back on her pocket. "Guys." No need to call for attention. Everyone was already looking at her. "The mission is up. We need to get back. Fast." Everyone stood up and ran outside the mall and inside their limousines.

---------------------------

The cars were fast because everyone shouted to the drivers to go fast. They arrived at the mansion after ten minutes… which was normally thirty.

Everyone ran towards the computer room. There was already a person waiting. "What's the mission?" Everyone asked in unison. "Heero…" Heero nodded. "You will be the main character in this mission." He nodded again. "What do I do?" He asked. "You'll have to pretend." 

"What do we do?" Serena asked. "You protect Heero… and the others will have other things to do." They all nodded. "Get packed. You leave as soon as you're done." "DONE!" They shouted. "I knew you'll be ready. The limousines are outside." He disappeared.

"Everyone get your stuff." Serena shouted and they went on their separate ways to get their things.

---------------------------

After a few minutes, they were inside the limousines and the cars were driving fast. "Heero…" Serena whispered as she placed her head on his shoulder. "He said I'll have to protect you…" 

"But from what?" She closed her eyes. "Does it matter?" Heero whispered back. Serena smiled. "No, it doesn't."

After an hour... "Does that mansion look familiar?" Trowa asked. "Yes. I think I've seen it before." Heero replied as they stared at the mansion. They got out of the limousines as soon as it stops. They gathered in front of the door. "Wufei. Do you recognize this mansion?" Quatre asked. Wufei shook his head.

"Welcome!" Everyone looked at the source of the voice. "RELENA?!" They shouted. "Of course. Didn't anybody told you?" They shook their heads. Relena smiles as she walked forwards to Heero and caressed his chest. "You're gonna pretend that you're my… husband." "WHAT?!" Everyone shouted except Heero and Serena.

Relena looked at Serena and raised an eyebrow. She pushed Serena. "From now on… Stay away from my husband." She pulled Heero closer to her and Heero didn't move. "Heero, are you sick?" Duo asked. "It's part of the mission. Let's go inside." They went inside. Relena was still clutching Heero's arm.

Serena didn't move. She stared at Heero's back. "Usagi, it's a mission. Heero is always like that. He prioritizes missions." She looked at her side to find Duo.  "I… know… but…" She leaned on his chest and closed her eyes. "Why does it have to be now? I haven't been with Heero for a day and then…" Duo embraced Serena as he heard her sob.

---------------------------

"Heero will stay in my room. All of you have designated jobs to do." Relena irritatingly said and she handed a paper to Quatre. "Just look here." Then she pulled Heero inside her room.

All of the others sighed. Quatre began reading the paper. "Chefs: Duo, Urea, Quatre and Hotaru. Servants: Trowa, Setsuna, Wufei and Niyan." Everyone sweat dropped. "She could have easily just told us." Setsuna said irritatingly. "My name isn't there." Serena butted in. "Of course. You are supposed to protect Heero. Remember?" She sighed. "Yes… I remember."

"Quatre, there's something under." Quatre looked at the paper. "A ball at 08:00." Quatre read aloud. Everyone gasped and disappeared. "Where'd they go?" Serena asked her self. She started to walk around. _Heero.__ "Miss, are you lost?" She looked up. It was a servant girl. "Can you tell me the room of Miss Serena Miyagi?" The servant girl nodded. "Please follow me." She turned and started to walk. Serena followed._

"What's you name?"

"My name is rhythm."

"That's a nice but weird name."

"Yes, I now. Mam.

"Oh, just call me Serena."

"Yes Miss Serena."

"Without the Miss."

"But it's prohibited!" She turned to face Serena.

"I insist." Serena smiled.

"Thank you." She started walking again.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Aren't you too young to work?"

"I don't have a family."

"Oh."

"Here's your room." She said as she stopped in front of the room. "Thank you." She opened the room and looked around. "I will leave now." She walked away. "Come visit me sometime or whenever you need help." Serena shouted. The servant girl turned to her and bowed. Serena entered the room. She walked towards the bed and lie down.

_Heero...__ Damn you, Relena... If you do anything with my Heero… I swear. She sat up and looked around. She stood up, went to the closet and opened it. There was a silver dress, high-heeled silver sandals and silver clip for her hair. She got it out and placed it on the bed. __Have to take a bath._

_---------------------------_

After taking a bath, she wrapped herself up with a towel and looked on the mirror. She caressed her hair ad pulled it from her back. She rummaged into the boxes and managed to find a scissor. She took half of her hair and cutted it then the other half. Hair was everywhere on the floor. She placed the scissor down and picked up a brush.

She brushed her hair. The cut was not straight but it looks good. ~ It was still touching her shoulders. She put the brush down and walked towards the bed. She picked up her dress and put it on. She looked on the mirror. The dress was too fit. It showed too much of the curves of her body.

She sat down on the bed and puts on her sandals. She stood up. The sandals were an inch and a half high. She took the pin and walked towards the mirror. She gathered her bangs and clipped it. She turned to see if everything was okay. She nodded to herself in front of the mirror and walked towards the door.

She touched the knob, inhaled deeply, and let it go. She went out of the room and looked around. No one was there so she walked.

"Serena?" Serena was startled. She stopped and turned around. "Rhythm?" She said once she saw her. "Is that you Serena?" Rhythm asked as she looked at her. "Yes." She kept on nodding.

"Then why is your hair… Red?"

---------------------------

**REVIEWS!!! I BEG YOU!!!**


	7. Chapter 6: The ball

I advise that before you read this… ENLARGE YOUR SCREEN!!!

---------------------------

"Then why is your hair… Red?"

"Ummm… You know. I… I…" Serena replied, as she cannot think of any excuses.

"You're not very good at lying."

"Come on Rhythm. This is my job." Serena whined and Rhythm giggled.

"I know. I was only fooling around. Anyway, do you know the way to the ball?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm on her tone. Serena shook her head. "Figures." Serena grunted and Rhythm laughed.

---------------------------

"Do you think I'll fit in?" Serena asked as they arrived at the stairs down to the ball. Rhythm turned to look at her. "You don't have to fit in because I don't like the way rich people act…" She said as she crossed her arms on her chest. Serena giggled. "Yeah… Maybe you're right." She smiled at her and goes down the stairs. 

As she was half way to the stairs, she looked up at Rhythm and waved. She continued down until she was at the ball.

---

_There… are sooo many people. Serena whined to herself. She looked around and found what she was looking for. She walked towards the bar and sat on one of the high stools. "One martini please." She ordered. She turned to the guy beside him. "So, aren't you supposed to have a date?" She asked and the person turned to look at her and turned back to his drink._

"Here's your martini." The bartender said and Serena took a sip from it and turned to the other person again. "Why won't you talk to me?" She asked. "I don't talk to anyone." He looked up at her. "Is that so? Then where is your partner?" She asked again.

"She's dancing." He answered. "With who? I thought you were her partner?" The guy gritted his teeth. "Why do you ask so much?" He asked. "I don't know. I just find you interesting." She smiled. "Then where's your partner?" he asked sarcastically.

"He traded me for a rich girl." She replied with a smile and he looked at her questioning. "So, what's your name?" She quickly added. He turned back to his drink and drank all of it. 

"I'm Rogue." Serena introduced. _That's__ a nice name… She thought._

"Heero." Suddenly they were out of the bar and into the dance floor.

"What are you doing woman?" Heero asked as he looked around.

"You're gonna dance with me…" She smiled as she took his hands, placed it on her waist and on her hand.

"I don't know how to dance." He whispered.

"Don't worry it's easy. Just follow what I do." Serena started dancing and Heero followed. (It's a love song playing.)

"So, tell me bout your fiancée." Serena started again.  
"You know… The woman you were with?" She added.

"She's my wife…" Heero answered.

"Really?" Serena asked sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked with a groan.

"Your voice wasn't proud and strong. Do you love someone else?"

"Aren't you asking too much woman?"

"No. I'm sure you have an answer." He muttered some curses.

"Okay. Fine.""

"So, that's a yes. What is she like?" _I feel sorry for Heero… but I have to know…_

"She has blue eyes, long golden hair and a funny way of talking."

Serena's eyes grew larger and stopped dancing.

"That's you…" He looked deep into her eyes and Serena gasped.

"I… I… I was. I mean…I'm not…"

"You're not very good at lying." He whispered.

"Ooooooooooooh!" She exclaimed.

"You should have told me you knew all along!" She shouted.

"You wanted to play a game and I just played with you." He sarcastically said.

"What a waste of hair!" She exclaimed.

Heero reached out to her hair and caressed it. "It'll grow back." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. 

"I got to go." He whispered.

"Do you have too?" Serena whiningly asked and Heero nodded. He moved backwards and walked away. Serena smiled and walked back towards the bar. She sat on her chair and sipped her martini way down to the last drop.

"That was a good move. Rogue, eh? Nice name." She looked up and saw a man looking down at her. "Excuse me?" She asked. The bartender smiled. "Come on It's me." The bartender removed his hat and a long braided hair swung on his back.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" She screamed.

---------------------------

"Everyone! I want you to meet my husband!" Relena introduced as he saw Heero walking towards their position. Heero muttered some curses as Relena tangled his hand with hers. The other girls began to whisper to each other. 

"He looks cute Relena. You're so lucky to have a guy like him." One of Relena's 'friend' said.

"I know…" Relena sarcastically said and they all laughed. 

Heero's eyes where searching the ground. His eyes traveled and traveled and it stopped to a beautiful view on the terrace. He removed Relena's arm from his and started to walk away. "Heeeeero!!!" Relena shouted but Heero did not look back.

He moved closer and closer to the terrace and tapped on the certain beauty leaning on the balcony. The beauty turned around and you could see through the beauty's eyes; sincerity and happiness. "Hi." Heero greeted. The beauty smiled. "What's your name red ahired?" He asked. The beauty thought for a while before answering and then she smiled again.

"Rogue." The beauty answered. "Mine is Heero. I am the husband of Relena but! I request a dance with such beauty." Heero gently said. The beauty smiled and nodded her head. He offered his hand and the beauty placed her hand on top of his.

Heero guided them towards the dancing floor and placed his hand on the proper places. 

The music started.                                                                       'My heart says we've got something real'

                                                                                                     'Can I trust the way I feel'

He started leading the dance. She leaned her                              'Cause my heart's been fooled before'

head on his shoulders. She lets go of his                                     'Am I just seeing what I want to see'

hand, placed it on her hips and circled                                        'Or, is it true, could you really be'

her arm on his neck.

"Aren't you worried?" The beauty asked.                                   'Someone to have and hold'

"Why should I be?" Heero whispered.                                        'With all my heart and soul'

"Because… for instance… Your 'wife?' "                                  'I need to know, before I fall in love'

She replied sarcastically.                                                             'Someone who'll stay around'

"Do tell me you're joking." Heero whined.                                'Through all my ups and downs'

The red haired beauty giggled.                                                    'Please tell me now'

"Heero…?" She began.                                                               'Before I fall in love'

They stopped dancing and the red haired                                    'I'm at the point of no return'

Beauty held Heero's hands with hers.                                         'So afraid of getting burned'

"I love you very much…" She whispered.                                  'But I want to take a chance'

Tears ran down her face and she bowed                                     'Please, give me a reason to believe'

her head but Heero lifted it up to face him.                                 'Say, that you're the one'

He wiped the tears on her face.                                                   'That you'll always be…'

"I hate seeing you cry…" He whispered.                                    'Someone to have and hold'

"I know…" She whined.                                                             'With all my heart and soul'

"Then don't cry." He commanded as he                                     'I need to know, before I fall in love'

wiped the tears on her eyes. She nodded.                                    'Someone who'll stay around'

"Will you come back to me?" She asked.                                   'Through all my ups and downs'

"That's the stupidest question I have ever                                   'Please tell me now'

heard." He replied.                                                                       'Before I fall in love'

"Well? Will you?" She asked again with                                    'Instrumental'

a hint of irritation on her voice.

"Of course I will." She smiled.

"Heero…?"

"It's been so hard for me to give my heart away." She moved closer.

"But I would give my everything, just to have you say…"

"I love you." Heero cutted her off. She was taken aback and tears ran down her cheeks again. "What have I…" The red haired beauty cutted him off with………………………………………………………………...

a

Kiss.

After a while she moved away bowed and ran away... Leaving him staring at her back…

---------------------------

What do you think folks?

I'm sorry it took me so long… It's hard being an outstanding student…

(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

(It's true though)

**REVIEWS!!!**


	8. Chapter 7: Reminisce

My! I'm so surprised that you're gonna read this!!! I'M SOOOO SORRY! For this late chapter! DAMN THOSE TEACHERS!!! I HATE THEM… well… I HATE MOST OF THEM !!!

---------------------------

I lie down on the bed with my eyes closed, my feet apart from each other, and my left hand on my stomach and my right hand on my forehead.

I sighed… The images of me dancing on the dance floor with…HIM! Kept playing on my mind… even though I have to concentrate… for this is a mission… a mission that depends the cycle of our lives. I sighed again, this one for defeat. I cannot get him out of my head… or in other words, my thoughts belong only to him… and him alone…

I asked him to dance… and I was so surprised that he took the offer… I was a bit jealous too… Thinking that he did not know who was behind the mask I wore this night.

The feeling of his hands entwined with mine once more gave me the warm flare that I have been waiting for to feel again. He looked through my eyes as we started to dance… As if he wanted to reach through my soul and take it out… I was a bit frightened of the way he looked through me…

I think I drank too much… 

Anyways, I asked him about his

certain-supposed-to-be-bitch-selfish-self-centered-pale-thief-boyfriend! ………

Ahem… He told me she was his wife… You know me being stupid and all that, I asked him if it was true my voice failing me to sound a very sarcastically tone. He looked at me, and well… the blah blah blah goes on…

Then it came to a point where I could not stop myself anymore… damn my mouth for uttering such stupid words… 'Do you love someone else?' DAMN! I just had to give out those words! However, being , I remained calm outside, definitely not inside for inside I was screaming at myself… I continued questioning him… and words came out of his reddish-kissable lips…

'She has blue eyes, long golden hair and a funny way of talking.'

My eyes grew larger and I think I felt my jaw drop at that time… I stopped that dancing and stared at him… then he continued:

 'That's you…' I was ready to fie at that moment that I heard him say those last two words… His voice haunts my mind… Those two words that holds my entire existence right now, kept whispering inside my soul.

I mumbled excuses… HUH! Trust him not to fall for those tricks!

Suddenly I shouted and shouted at him… He told me I was the one who started all of it and he was just playing! Oooooooooooooooh!!! That made my blood rise!

I began to calm down a bit and he just had to say it! He just really needed to say it! He wanted to say it! 'I got to go.' THERE! He said it! I asked him if he had to and he nodded. He slowly walked backwards and walked farther away.

When I could not see him anymore, I walked balk to the bar and sipped my martini until the very last drop.

 'That was a good move. Rogue, eh? Nice name.' Someone spoke and I looked up. It was the bartender. I didn't recognize him first but when he removed his cap and his braided hair swung on his back………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Much to that, I told him everything from the hair to the dancing part and to the part that I hate most! SEEING HIM WITH THAT THIEF, RELENA!!!

After those talking, I went to that terrace to stare at the beautiful moon… Can't help it… I favoritize moon above all else… well… maybe except when a certain 'he' comes in…

Suddenly, I felt someone tapped on my shoulder. Hoping upon hopes that it was who I was thinking about… YES!!! THANK ALL THE HEAVENS!!!

It was he. 'Hi.' He greeted and I smiled at him. He asked for my name… I thought for a while and answered 'Rogue.' He declared that he was Heero that wife of Relena… BUT!

What amazed me was the words he said right after that:

'I request a dance with such beauty.' That just struck me… With my head going in circles and my eyes turning into hearts, I smiled and nodded in approval to his weird invitation for a dance.

We went towards the dance floor and he placed my hand into its proper places, which he just learned a while ago… He started to lead the dance and I placed my head on top of his shoulder. I let go of his hand, place it on my waist and circled my arms around his neck.

I asked him if he is worried that his 'wife' might see us…He even cracked a joke at that!

I began thinking about many things inside my head. I called out his name and stopped dancing. I held his hands with mine. 'I love you very much…' I whispered. Tears ran down my face and I bowed down my head, which he lifted up for me to face him.

He told me that he hates seeing me cry… I KNEW THAT! I thought inside my head but I answered him in a calm way. He told me to stop crying… which I did not listen to… He wiped the tears on my face.

I focused all my thoughts to him… 'Will you come back to me?' I asked him… HELL THAT WAS THE STUPIDIEST QUESTION I HAVE EVER MADE! As if reading my mind, he answered: 

'That's the stupidest question I have ever heard.'

I ignored that… 'Well? Will you?' I persuaded. 'Of course I will.' He replied and thank good ness he did! If he did not I do not know what I could have done! However, I knew it would be something ballistic and outrageous…

I smiled. I called out his name again… 'It's been so hard for me to give my heart away.' I whispered but clear enough for him… I moved closer to him... 'But I would give my everything, just to have you say…' I continued but he cutted me off with what I was not expecting to come out of him…

 'I love you.' WHAT?!? I thought he was joking at that time… The perfect soldier says those words! I'd die thinking about if it was possible! Unconsciously, I moved backwards at those sudden words and tears running down my cheeks…

I think he said something after that but it was not possible for me to hear him… My mind was too mixed up with what was happening at that time… Instead of just standing and thinking… I kissed him… with all my heart and soul…

I pulled away, much to my unwilling desire I had to… I walked out. Somehow, I felt his gaze still following me… I walked and walked and walked… Thus, ending into bumping into Rhythm and being oh-so-nice, she escorted me to my room.

I sighed again… but this time for love… DAMN! I'm in love again! The feeling that I thought I would never ever come across again is here! It holds my heart hostage and my life at the edge of a cliff! However,… it feel so… different. Maybe, my heart's not a hostage at all! Nor my soul at the edge of a cliff…

I feel free… and he lets me do whatever I wish… except putting my life in death, I think…

I think I feel my head spinning… I think I'm gonna drowse into sleepy land… Yeah… I… think… I… am… 

but, before that…

Do you even know who I was blabbering about all this time???

That was and will forever always be, my love and life… 

-=§Heero Yuy§=-

---------------------------

**REVIEWS!!!**


	9. Chapter 8a: Peeking through the mission

The breeze outside was strong and banging at the windows of the houserooms… It was noisy outside… Trees were swaying and bending. Ruffles of the leaves and twigs breaking was to be commonly seen outside. And slowly, water drops came from the darkening skies… Then came from the skies the pouring rain.

---------------------------

Serena sat at a stool beside the window. She stared outside as the wind hits her window… making banging noises. Her 'red' hair in a bun. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and black shorts.

_It has been a week since the ball… Sigh. __I miss talking to him… Even though I know this is a mission... I can't help but be mad… and worried. Sigh. __What if that 'Relena' push her capability within this mission… Sigh._

_I know Heero's addiction to a success of a mission… He will 'do' everything… and I do mean 'everything'… to make this mission a complete one. She stood up and walked towards her bed. Pulling up the covers and laying down._

She curled up into a ball… _Even though he said he will surely come back to me… What if he doesn't??? Damn that Relena… What's the reason for this mission anyway?_

She sat up. A lightened bulb appeared above her head. "What if…?" Another lightened appeared above her head. "and…" Another lightened bulb…

"Ooooh…" She smirked. She stood up and ran towards her bathroom while shouting: "I LOVE MY MIND!!!"

---------------------------

"Okay… Now to figure out where to look for…" Serena walked on the halls and looking around… smirking…

---------------------------

NYAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!   I LEAVE IT HERE!!!

**REVIEWS!!!__**


	10. Chapter 8b: Sneaky plan

The breeze outside was strong and banging at the windows of the houserooms… It was noisy outside… Trees were swaying and bending. Ruffles of the leaves and twigs breaking was to be commonly seen outside. And slowly, water drops came from the darkening skies… Then came from the skies the pouring rain.

---------------------------

A certain flame haired woman was running around the mansion as if the world was coming to an end… Al though she looked like she was in frantic hell… she was smiling… or better yet… she was happily grinning.

She looked from left to right and opened each and every doors that she can find. Heck, she even found the gardener and one of the house maid doing 'it' in one of the storage areas… She made this eeckie face and closed the door with a 'bang'.

With her eyes not firmly into where she was going and her head filled with different ideas… she bumped into someone…

"Stupid stupid stupid stu…" She kept whispering but she stopped when she looked up. _Blue eyes… How much I love seeing them… Serena's eyes kept on looking around to think of some excuse as this 'certain' person looked at her as if she was a mental lunatic from a gay bar…_

"Hi." Came a masculine voice… Serena stiffened and slowly faced this person… She tried to smile…

"Hi…?" Serena felt like she was getting smaller and smaller with those eyes…

"What are you doing?"

"Ummm… Looking..?"

He raised a brow at that. "For what?"

"I was… looking…" Just then a light bulb appeared on top of her head. "Looking for Duo!!!" She exclaimed.

"What for?"

"I… We…" She smiled at him. "Nothing!" She gleefully exclaimed.

"O… kay…"

Just then, Serena looked at 'him'. From toe to the tips of the tips of his hair. _He's wearing cotton pants… and a loose t-shirt… in addition to that… the t-shirt is white… Heero hates white… Oh yeah, i forgot…_

Serena bowed. "May I ask where Mr. Yuy is going?" She got up and looked at him. "Going somewhere with your wife, Sir?" She added.

Heero took a step forward and placed a hand on Serena's shoulder. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Serena took a step back, causing the fall of Heero's hand. "I'm sorry for asking, Sir." She bowed again. "I shall take my leave and let you be." She then stood straight and walked past him.

Heero was left standing there and following Serena with his gaze.

---------------------------

Serena now walks at the garden. She was still looking around… but she was walking now.

Suddenly her face lits up and she ran.

"Hey! I've been looking for you!" She shouted and the person she was talking to swirled around to welcome her with a smile.

"What for?"

Serena wasn't smiling but she seems so excited. The other person smiled.

"You can be yourself… No one is here…" The person moaned and placed a hand on its hip.

Instantly, Serena smiled and giggled.

Suddenly other person pointed a finger at her and its eyes grew. "You're up to something!"

Serena nodded.

"And you're going to ask me to help you!"

Again, she nodded and she grinned.

"GREAT! THIS OUGHT TO BE GOOD!!!" It puts down its finger and leaned closer to Serena.

"I can't believe it! Ms. Perfect soldier!!! Up to something!!! This gotta be the ending of the world!"

Suddenly, Serena moved away and placed both hands on her hips… She glared at the other person. Then, it waved its hands in front of him… a sign of defeat.

"Let's start the fun." Serena whispered and the other person smirked.

---------------------------

It's up to you to figure out who the other person is!!!

Thanx for all that keeps on reviewing me!!! I hope many who reads (especially those that does not review) reviews me!!!

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!**

****

****

Anybody who loves Harry Potter???

I made a fic…

'Lovin You'

Please check it out and review me!!!

**REVIEWS!!!                                                                          REIVEWS!!!                                                                                 REVIEWS!!!**


	11. Chapter 9: Outer Senshi's and Three GBoy...

Hmmm… The two (Serena and Heero) are edgy coz… ya know they're in 'disguise' and Heero is Relena's "TEMPORARILY" husband. NYAHAHAHA!!!

I present you:

The Outer Senshi's with Three G-boys

~~~

"Did you see that?" 

"Hey. Are you saying I'm blind?!" 

'THWACK' "Of course she didn't! Right…?"

"No fair! Where'd you got that?!"

"It's none of your business, Trowa. A lump on the head suits you."

"Why are you with her?! …… You have a relationship!!!"

'THWACK' "Oh, shut up! Wufei and I are none of your business!"

"Come on guys…"

"Shut up!"    "Shut up!"

"O-kay."

"They love each other. Don't they Quatre?"

"Aha ha ha. –sweat drop- Right… Whatever you say Hota-chan."

"As I said; did you see what Serena did to Heero???"

"Of course Hotaru. We have eyes!"

"Oh, -THWACK- shut up!"

"You're going too far woman!"

"You sound like –THWACK- Wufei! Besides, 'Trowa', it's HARUKA!"

"Fine. Fine. Haruka… …ow."

"So… She said she's looking for Duo right??"

"Yes, Michiru. So what?"

"Looking for Duo always brings 'Disaster'… with capital D!"

"Like, we already know that. Living with him for two years isn't quite peaceful, Haruka."

"Come on, guys. Concentrate for a minute will you?"

"So, we do a plan?"

"Yes… but we must do it with everyone agreeing 'and' without any fights…"

"Hey! Why are you looking at us?!"   "Hey! Why are you looking at us?!"

"Because…"

"First of all, Wufei can't keep his hands off his Katana."

"Second, Trowa needs to zip his mouth."

"And Third, fights always comes from the two of you."

"Hey!"   "Hey!"

"Well, as Michiru said."

"Okay! Now we move to the planning!"

"I don't think this is a very proper thing to do…"

"Come on, Setsuna!"

"Everybody to my room!"

---------------------------

As Quatre commanded, everybody went to his room.

There, they planned everything… From who's gonna be stealthy, who's going to provide disguises, who's the informer, who's going to plan tricky things and who's the one to make 'excuses'.

Now, the only problem is…

                                                       How to start the plan.                        

I'm evil…

Now, as everyone requested. THE OUTER SENSHI'S AND THE THREE G-BOYS!

**REVIEWS!!!**

****

PLEASE REVIEW ME… I BEG YOU!!!  
  


**REVIEWS!!!**

****

****

Dedicated to:

Raven Hood = Thanks for all of your reviews! And YES!!! I'm EVIL!

WikeD tEnShI = Nice name… Anywayz, the two… Oh right! I already answered that! Sowy!

Sam369 = Where are you???

Myst Lady ML-chan = HERE'S YOUR REQUEST! NYAHAHAHA!!!

That's all!!!

NAH!

Mars Moon Star = NYAHAHAHA!!! YOU REVIEWED ALMOST EACH OF MY CHAPTER!!! I think you missed three… ANYWAYZ!!! I LOVE YOU!!! NYAHAHAHAHA!!!

To those not mentioned! 

Wait for the next chapter!

While I'm writing this… I'm currently off line…

Till next chapter!!!

I'm open for suggestions!!!


	12. Chapter 10: HoW do we start the plan?

How to start the plan… This took a lot of my time… I didn't have enough space on my mind to think of a scene for this… SO it'll go as my hands provide.

I warn you it will be terribly short… My mother is killing me.

Okay!

"So… How?"

"What do you mean how?!"

'THWACK' "Oh shut up Trowa. You'll blow the whole thing. How do we start the plan???"

"You're at it again wo—" 'THWACK'

"Right… Haruka."

"He he… So, everyone… We should meet up with Duo first, right?"

"For what?"

"Well… Hota-chan… Ummm… We should ask him what it was that Serena wanted to talk about him… You know... to connect out plan with theirs."

"Oh. Okay, Quatre."

"Do you think Duo will tell us?"

"Well, now that you mentioned it… No. Do you have anything Michiru?"

"Well…"

"It'll slip out of him."

"What?"

"What's with the chorus thing?"

"Well, it's not normal for you to talk in a conversation… but please comtinue…"

"Very well, Quatre. It'll slip out of his tongue."

"How?"

"You've seen me at 'work', Hotaru."

"Oh. The katana thingy…"

"Yes."

"Hmmm… You actually know him well, Trowa?"

"Wo—" 'Thwack'

"It might work…"

"You're actually teaming up with him...?"

"Why not?"

"Well… Sets… No offense… you never agree with men."

"Well, I do now. Don't I Trowa?"

"Yeah…"

"Trowa… Are you blushing???"

"What?! OF COURSE NOT! What ever came to your mind, Hotaru?!"

"We 'must' find Duo… and fast… Instead of Disaster 'from' Duo… I get Disaster from everyone…" 'Sigh'

"We should start the plan by finding Duo."

Mind boggling… isn't it??? You should read it at least two times to get who talks…

I told you it's short!

**What should I do next????**

****

**Please tell me what to do next!!!**

****

****

**Reviews!!! I beg of you!!!**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	13. Chapter 11: DUO!

"After half an hour we meet on the meeting area." A voice declared in a commanding yet soft voice. In response to this, everyone nodded.

"So... Michiru goes to the kitchen." Quatre announced. Next, he turned to Haruka. "Haruka you're assigned to the left side rooms." He turned around. "Better make the two of you very far from each other. Trowa, you look to the right side rooms." Trowa crossed his arms on his chest. "Setsuna, you will be on the roof top." Setsuna was beside Trowa. Next, "Wufei will stay on the living room." Then he looked at the one who was currently holding his hand. "And you, you will be on the garden." Hotaru blushed and slightly nodded. "And I will be on the hangar and garage. Since those two places are near each other." 

Quatre made all of the decisions since he's always the tactician in the group. All of them agreed since no one could think of any other plan… Everyone nodded once more and left.

---------------------------

After about twenty minutes, the whole house was ransacked. It was as if there was a raid a minute ago on the whole district. Worse,… It looked like a signal nine storm just flew by…

On the rooms of the second floor were quite not pleasant for the house cleaners. Bed sheets were on the floor, the 'bed' was 'on' the floor, feathers inside the pillow were now scattered 'everywhere', clothes where left on the floor beside the cabinet and furnitures were turned up side down 

The kitchen was… eew… and icky. Vegetables from the freezer were on the floors and other cabinets or either hanging by the ceiling. Pots and pans were broken. Must have cost about twenty-eight thousand and point zero three dollars.

For the roof top… Something was amiss… hmmm… let's see… Everything was on their proper places… spit spot. Well, what could be wrong in here…? Oh yeah, THIS PLACE WASN'T TOUCHED!!!

The garden was still the same, just some misplaced broken pots and broken twigs… oh and those stepped on flowers.

At the hangar, it was quite it's natural look… Some grease here… and oil there… hmmm… screws here and there… Missing parts everywhere… oh and just an itsy bitsy scratch at the Gundam Shenlong… Ooooh… wait till Wufei sees this… hihihihihihi

Garage was still clean except for some parts laying about on the floor… Hmm… If you look on the right side of the garage you're supposed to see a… hmm… I swear it was on the right side. Maybe on the left… still not there… Has anybody seen Duo's motorcycle?

Oh well.

Now, on the living room… Wow… Whoever was assigned to this room has outdone itself. The room was still gorgeous. No stains, no filth, no scratches, no marks of being touch, no icky things, nothing broken… Hmm… just a little reminder though… And heed my words… Never… and I mean never… touch anything within this room… Hey, I did say all of those things but I didn't quite said anything about everything was still intact…

Within five more minutes, everyone was on the meeting area, which was the living area. The first one there was Wufei since he never left the place, next were Trowa, Setsuna and Haruka, Setsuna was rolling her eyes because of the bickering of these two and she was placed on the middle. Few moments, Hotaru came and was automatically beside Quatre… blushing. Everyone sweat dropped for the last comer… Michiru was eating corn and already seated on a nearby chair.

"Well, how'd it go?" Quatre started. He turned to each of them and not one answered him… He was getting the feeling that no one found what he or she were supposed to look for.

"Maybe he went out." Haruka said and was followed by a light yawn.

"Who went out?" A voice asked and then everyone looked at each other and when all of them shook their heads, they turned to the stairs and found what they were looking for. Duo was wearing black khaki and a white shirt.

"Where have you been?" Quatre asked with his waving hands just at the same level of his chest.

"Oh, I've been sleeping on my room." Everyone turned to Haruka. Duo continued, "It's nice to sleep at this hour, especially since snow's coming." He was soon beside them and he looked confused. He followed everyone's gaze and his eyes landed on Haruka.

"Aren't you supposed to be the one searching on his room's side?" Trowa asked bickering Haruka.

"OH!" Haruka said as she tilted her head and placed a finger on her chin. "His room was the one locked. I tried forcing it open and I shouted if anyone was inside but no one answered me." She looked back at the others and they all bowed their heads with a chorused sigh.

"You all looking for me?" Duo asked as he placed a finger pointing at his chest.

"Yes, we were. We were going to ask your plan with our dear Serena, which we haven't seen for the last couple of hours." Quatre answered. The last few words were mere whisper to his self.

"Oh, that! You should ask her." Duo nodded at them and smiled.

"That's the point, we are going to ask her but since we knew we wouldn't find her… we looked for you… and didn't have much luck either."

"I was on maple trees near the gate." Everyone turned on the other side. "I was merely watching the skies." Serena stood there with her hands on her back. She was wearing white pants and white loose blouse with matching white high heeled sandals.

"Right…" Everyone chorused… even Wufei.

"So… You wanna be a part of my little plan?" She asked.

"From the looks of it, it isn't just a 'little' plan." Quatre sarcastically pointed out with an arched brow.

"Right. You see I chose not to tell you guys since I knew Quatre and Setsuna would automatically say 'Absolutely not'!" Serena giggled a little… and so did everyone.

"Well, try me."

"Here goes…"

---------------------------

"Are you sure Hee-chan?" Relena whined. She was sitting at the edge of a black covered four poster bed. She was whining at 'her' Hee-chan.

"Hee-chan and die." His voice was very scary… Even though his words didn't made sense… his voice did.

"But are you sure they're not planning anything.???"

"Yes."

"But I do smell something fishy.." She whined some more.

"You better take a bath."

Relena rose to her feet. "Not like that! They're planning something tricky!"

Heero closed his laptop and looked up to his 'beloved'. Yuck. "If they did planned anything I'm sure Sere would consult with me or if it's something tricky I'm sure Quatre would disagree." He opened his laptop and looked back down on the screen.

"But—"

"Out." Heero commanded and Relena slam the door shut behind her as she got out.

---------------------------

"That's great!" Michiru and Haruka chirped.

"That's the most perfect plan I've ever heard in my entire life!" Trowa said.

"She really had a thing for these things…" Setsuna placed a hand over her face and sighed.

"Soooo…???" Serena and everyone turned to Quatre.

"I absolutely do not…" Hi s voice rang on the whole place and everyone's face fell. "think that is such a bad idea." Everyone looked up and smiled at him.

"Oh, thank you!!!" Serena thrillingly screamed and jumped to Quatre with her arms on his neck. She soon lets go and smiled at everyone. "So, do you think we should inform our dearest Heero?" Sarcasm was obvious on her tone of voice.

Each of them turned to ever single one of them. Then they turned back to Serena. "Nah!" Everyone laughed at the thought that Heero would be doing such things as they planned.

"Now, now…" Serena tried to stop her laughter. "it's not very nice to laugh at my Hee-chan."

Everyone immediately stopped laughing and turned to her. Then they saluted and shouted..

"Yes, Mrs. Perfect soldier!" Then they started at a new laughing cycle.

Serena pouted and pretended to be hurt with their words… but she was actually thinking how she was before all of this happened… and how perfect they really were before the two of them met… no one know really since they kept themselves to their owns… and they perfectly change through all of those trainings and mind walls.

Serena secretly smiled at the thought and turned back at the others. "Hey!"

??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

**REVIEWS!!!**

****

****

This damn thing took so long becoz of my damn floppy disk. And error occurred on my saved file and I had to do it all again… -sigh- it was very tiring and I was forced to do it again/…. I hope you enjoyed it.

**REVIEWS!!!**

****

****


	14. Chapter 12: A talk and A Havoc

The NEXT morning everything was in perfect plans. However, none of them showed a sign of anxiety or excitement through their eyes ad actions. Everybody was careful, they have to… Serena warned them that she'd kill anyone who gives out any signs or clues. Poor fellows.

Oh well. Anyway, they did all of their normal chores or duties for the Peacecraft mansion. They cooked, guard, spy, eat, spy, talk to others, spy, check if everything is all right and then more spy. Everything was going quite well.

By evening, everything was set for the first step in the SSG plans. Everyone asked for the meaning but Serena refused… It was Sailor Scouts and Gundams… Though they wouldn't know of that until this story ends. Oh, did I just give you a tinsy winsy idea? Oh well.

At seven, they all met at the living room, which was now new because of the replaced different furnitures, and had their last meeting.

Now, 'Time to Start the PAAH-TAAY!'

---------------------------

Darkness surrounds the place with only a little space that has a white light. Tapping echoed through the large bedroom and it came from the table of the room. The small light came from a small laptop and behind it formed a little hair. The hair belongs to none other than the only person who can't live without his personal laptop and one of the only two persons who could invade any systems.

He wasn't really tapping or doing anything on his laptop. His elbow was on top of the table and his hand supporting his face by placing his chin on top of the hand. H e was staring on the screen. He looked as if he was planning to save the world from a major destruction. Maybe he is… Let's take a peek through his mind…

_I cannot believe this; I'll eat my own words! He thought and was soon followed by, __So, she was right and I was wrong… let me rephrase that, I 'am' wrong. Relena and Serena. Hmm. Rhymes… Oh well… He continued staring at the screen of his laptop. Let's see what he's looking at…_

~~~~~

Bunny,

            I can't believe I'm actually writing a letter. I'm usually the one who receives them… so do not be angry if this did not reach any of your expectations of a good letter. To change the subject, the main reason of this letter was, I mean is because of this stupid mission. Don't you think there's something wrong with it? We've been here for over months and there weren't any attacks or threats from what Relena said as the 'suspects'. I'm beginning to suspect there's something not right with this. I just had some conclusions like, what if there is no mission and Relena sets us up? What do you think? I know you must have thought of the same things as I have by now. I know you're the only one in your group who notices such things quickly. Do we have to take the first step or wait more and make them take the first step?

            My deepest apologies for the letter… I couldn't, to a certain extent, bring myself to step right in front of you. In addition, if you are angry with me please do say so… 

HY

~~~~~

He wrote a letter?!! Heero YUY!!! WROTE A LETTER! Wow. Love does do things to people… even if they were the perfect soldiers.

Heero sighed. He turned the laptop off and stood up. He walked around the table and lean on it. He closed his eyes and began… _5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_

Knock-Knock… came from the other side of his door. He straightened up and walked towards the door. Opened it and looked up to whom it was.

"Hey," Serena greeted him with a smile and he nodded. "Ummm… I believe Relena is sleeping… so, do you mind stepping outside for a while and… well… talk?" _Say yes… Say yes… or at least nod! Serena begged him on her thoughts._

He nodded and stepped out of his room while he closed the door at his back. Great… _When I was just thinking that I couldn't face her… here I am. He nodded again to her, signaling or cueing her to make the first move or lead the way._

She got the message and took the lead. Heero soon followed and they walked side by side, Serena on the right and Heero on the left. They didn't talk until they got out of the Peacecraft mansion.

"Where are we going?" Heero asked a little curious about their destination for a 'walk'. Although he didn't look at her as he asked he knew right away that this wasn't going to be an ordinary talk in the evening. Few seconds passed and she remained quiet. He was getting more and more uncomfortable with the so-called 'walk'. So he repeated his question to her. "Where are we going?"

Serena was beginning to feel sweat rolling down from her forehead to her temples. She intertwined her fingers with each other and played with them. She did this to keep her mind off that Heero's body was five inches away from her body. She peek at him every once in a while. _I look like an idiot and I feel like one! She thought. This wasn't how a 'perfect soldier' was supposed to act._

Though she heard him the first time he asked, she didn't answer him. She became more and more nervous than she already was in the beginning. She knew the answer to his question wouldn't be a great thing to know off while it was still early and they were just half away from the Peacecraft mansion.

And at the second time he asked, she began to shake. It was cold, yes, but not from coldness… but from tenseness and uneasiness.

Heero's patience was beginning to erupt. He wasn't the type of person who can wait and wait, everyone knows of that, even Serena. He groaned to his self and felt the coldness of the street. Heero saw her began to shake and he thought that it was from coldness. His right hand moved and draped it across her waist into her stomach. Then, he felt her stiffen.

Serena felt the hand crossing her waist and the palm of his hand resting on her tummy. She stiffens from the action of 'her' Heero. She knew that Heero felt it too cause his hand began to slip off her. The thought shot through her mind that Heero was removing his hand away from him. Reflex, she moved her left hand and intertwined their fingers together.

She lets go of a relieved sigh and turned to Heero as she smiled. Heero nodded at her and pulled her closer to him as he tightened the hold on Serena's hand.

They both began to feel their uneasiness go away and a soothing feeling soon surrounded their bodies. Serena's nervousness melt away and Heero's curiousness faded from his mind.

Serena started the conversation. "So, how's it going with your wife?" As she emphasized the word 'wife' she felt Heero's arm pulled her closer.

"Fine." He said with disgust in his voice.

Serena giggled to herself thinking how Heero could withstand, endure and 'survive' Relena's blabbering mouth and sticky hands. "Do you remember the person we talked about in the party? The one you love and not your wife?"

Heero refreshes his memories of that night and remembers his once golden haired beauty turned red haired gorgeousness. "Yes, what of it?"

"Do you still love that person even though you're with another woman?" Serena knew of the words that Heero would say or she knew of the words she expected Heero to say but she still asked. She wanted to hear it from Heero herself and not from her mind or anybody else.

"Well, I don't know." Serena's heart beats faster and clouds started to from on her eyes. Heero continued, "I haven't seen her for a few months and she hasn't been talking to me. She seems to avoid me when she sees me." Heero ended.

Serena remembered the time when she bowed at Heero and passed by him. She acted like a maid or servant but she didn't expect that Heero would take that as 'I don't want to talk to you' kind of signal or whatever. She acted like a fool!

Heero thought of something o say that would make it all clear. "She acted like a servant though I didn't want her to." Serena felt like she just had been stabbed. "I thought she was angry at me bout something that I might have said or done and--"

"No!" Serena exclaimed at him and he turned to look at her. She let go of his hand and placed both of hers on top of his chest. "I would never! Never! Hate you…" She dropped her head into his chest. Heero's hands surrounded her waist and he spoke, "I know."

Serena looked up at him, tears on her eyes and cheeks. "I didn't mean it like that." He smiled. "Just never and I do mean 'never', do that again. Understood?" The last word sounded like he was commanding an army.

She giggled and nodded at him. He smiled again and gave her a chaste kiss. "You don't know how long I've waited for that." She whispered. He chuckled a little and smiled. "I'll make it a mission to not make you wait." She giggled again. "You better promise that!"

"I don't need to because I never fail at a mission." She smiled and Heero gave her another quick kiss.

And not knowing to them, they've reached their destination where things will changed… the 'thief's park'.

---------------------------

Meanwhile…

It was a dark place and the only light that gives a shade of white color on the room was the moon's brightness that came from the window.

"Damn woman! Quit stepping on my foot!" A man's voice hissed that echoed through the room.

"Shhh… Be quiet, Wufei!" A woman's voice silenced him.

"But I can't with you stepping on my foot!" He hissed back again, this time his voice was slightly lower than before.

"God dammit! Could everyone just shut the friggin hell up?!" Another man's voice came and he commanded.

"Woah…" He was answered back by this unison understatement.

"Man, I never thought I would live up to the day when Duo would be the one silencing people up!" A man's voice uttered and everyone heard.

"Yeah…" They all answered to his remark.

"Q-man, it's just that I want this to be as Sere planned, ok. Now, shut up."

There was silence in the room and then. "Kwoock." Someone snored and footsteps stopped. Different curses were heard from different voices.

Then there was giggling. "Now, we'll never have to wonder why Heero refused to marry this bitch!" Someone laughingly snapped and soon you'll hear sounds of chuckling and giggling.

"I never thought you could be a bitch too, Michiru." A woman's voice came in a tone of what-the-fucking-hell.

"Well, you never knew when someone could learn new tricks, Sets." She replied still giggling.

"Come on now guys. We have to work."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Sorry, Duo."

"Never mind that. Now, let's create havoc!" And the giggling and chuckling continued.

Like it?

**REVIEWS!!!!**


	15. I NEED HELP GUYS!

Hey Folks,

I'm back!. So, here's the problem guys and gals. I'm not really a bitchy woman so I don't know much of what torture to give to our beloved Relena.

So, I'm really really asking for your suggestions of what you want to serena to do to relena. K??? I will choosethe best or the worst thing that can be done to relena. NoW EmAiL Me Now!!!!

Be sure to leave your username and ur email add.

Thanks Ya'll.


End file.
